Anything could happen
by camilleanderson
Summary: Blaine est un père de 30 ans. Il élève son fils avec sa meilleure amie Quinn. Et si un jour, par curiosité ,il rentre dans un magasin de musique. Et qu'il y rencontre un certain châtain. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire malgré mon résumé un peu nul. J'écris des fanfics depuis toujours mais c'est la première que je publie. J'espère que ca plaira à certains! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

* * *

Le centre commercial était bondé en ce samedi après-midi. Les newyorkais s'amusaient en profitant de l'immense choix de boutiques que leur offrait l'endroit. Les enfants couraient, riaient, les parents les suivaient en souriant, les couples s'embrassaient coupés du monde. La petite famille faisait aussi partie des familles heureuses.L'homme, qui avait la trentaine, portait un petit garçon sur les épaules. Il avait des cheveux bruns follement bouclés et des yeux mordorés pé souriait de toutes dents montrant sa joie à tout le monde. Le petit garçon jouait avec les cheveux de l'homme. Il devait avoir vers les six ans et possédait lui aussi des cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus clair que ceux de l'homme. Plus pur. Une femme les accompagnait, en riant elle aussi. Elle était très jolie avec des cheveux blonds coupés juste aux épaules et des yeux verts comme les deux garçons. Même si elle portait les sacs de leur shopping, elle se mouvait avec grâce s'attirant le regard des hommes autour. Rien de semblait troublé le bonheur de cette parfaite famille américaine.

Soudainement, l'homme s'arrêta devant un des magasins et supplia sa compagne du regard. Elle secoua la tête devant l'air de chien battu qu'il prenait pour la convaincre.

- S'il te plaaaaaaiiiiit…tenta-t-il

- Blaine tu es un enfant.

- Je sais! Allez je t'ai laissé acheter plein d'habits.

- Papa tu es un enfant, répéta le petit en se penchant pour jouer avec les joues de son père.

- C'est bien Kilian. Explique à ton père que c'est stupide de vouloir rentrer dans ce magasin de musique vu qu'on ne peux rien acheter, assena la femme.

- Papa, commença sérieusement le petit.

- Kilian j'ai compris, bougonna Blaine en lançant un regard noir à la femme.

- Papa !Y a des guitares !Je veux y aller !

Blaine explosa de rire devant la demande de son fils et sourit à pleines dents en disant :

- Bien sur mon chéri !Si c'est toi qui le demande.

La femme lui donna un coup amical mais il vit qu'elle se retenait de rire de ses bêtises. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans ce magasin d'instruments de musique. Blaine lâcha son fils et le laissa avec son amie pour se promener seul dans le magasin. Il adorait tout ce qui touchait à la musique. Alors être entouré par des pianos, des guitares, des batteries : Il était au paradis. Il resta dix bonnes minutes à choisir quels CDs acheter entre les centaines de Cds devant lui. Il choisit finalement le dernier album de Katy Perry et le DVD de West Side Story. Ensuite,il gambada joyeusement vers le fond du magasin où se tenaient les grands pianos à queues. Presque contre lui, il fut dangereusement attiré et s'assit devant le piano. Il caressa doucement les touches d'ivoire et ses mains jouèrent presque automatiquement une chanson. Puis il fredonna les paroles se coupant de la réalité.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck.

But things were kinda heavy,

you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine"

- Excusez moi, le coupa une très belle voix cristalline, je peux vous aider ?

Blaine se retourna en vitesse prit sur le fait comme un enfant la main dans le sac de bonbons. Un homme se tenait debout près du piano. Et il était juste magnifique. Des cheveux châtains bien coiffés, une peau extrêmement pâle sans aucun défauts, un petit sourire, un corps mince et élancé et surtout des yeux bleus azur. « C'est la couleur du ciel, pensa Blaine en rêvant devant cet étranger. L'homme leva un sourcil comme s'il attendait quelque chose et Blaine comprit qu'il devait lui donner une réponse. «Attends il m'a demandé quoi déjà ? réfléchis Blaine… »

- Monsieur? Vous allez bien?

- Euh ..Oui ..Désolé. Je veux dire …Excusez-moi. Je voulais pas toucher au piano..

- Ce n'est pas grave je vous assure, répondit gentiment le vendeur. Vous jouez très bien.

- Merci. Je me sentais juste attiré par le piano et j'ai commencé à jouer. J'espère que je n'ai pas dérangé le patron du magasin…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca. J'aime quand les clients jouent dans mon magasin.

Blaine comprit tout de suite qu'il avait devant lui le patron de cet immense magasin de musique. Et malgré le sourire que lui offrait cet homme, il ne put s'empêcher de se relever très vite de l'endroit ou il était assit. Il bafouilla des excuses mais n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase tellement il était gêné. Le patron éclata d'un rire franc devant l'attitude de Blaine, qui se demanda en cet instant comment son rire pouvait être aussi sexy. Blaine se maudit d'être habillé n'importe comment, d'avoir laissé pousser sa barbe, d'avoir ses cheveux non coiffés, d'être aussi maladroit…Le patron était lui habillé d'une chemise noire Armani, d'un Slim assez sombre et de chaussures que Blaine devinait être des Alexander McQueen. Mais à défaut des autres vendeurs, il n'avait aucune étiquette montrant son prénom aux clients..

- Papa !le sauva Kilian en arrivant en courant vers lui .

- Kilian..Ne crie pas.., lui ordonna Blaine en souriant tendrement à son fils.

- Papa !Je vais acheter la petite guitare. J'ai besoin de toi !

- Avec quel argent Monsieur Anderson ?

- S'il te plait ! Je t'aime mon papa d'amour. Je t'adore. Achète moi la guitare et je te jure je serais le plus gentil des petits garçons, récita Kilian en utilisant la technique des yeux de chien battu.

Blaine regarda son fils le supplier et se sentit céder. Il ne voulait pas lui refuser cette guitare. Mais il eut une idée qui l'arrangerait lui et son fils. Il se tourna vers le patron, qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux rangements des partitions derrière lui et lui demanda :

- Excusez moi Monsieur… ?

- Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

- Monsieur Hummel serait ce possible de mettre la petite guitare de coté pour que je vienne la chercher en semaine ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

- La petite? Bien sûr! Pas de problè que vous venez bien la chercher.

- Bien sûr, assura Blaine en souriant à Kurt.

Kurt lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la caisse ou l'amie de Blaine se faisait amplement draguer par un des vendeurs avec une crête sur la tête. Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il vit Kilian sauter dans les bras de cette femme. Il interpella son vendeur :

- Hey Noah! Dragues pas les femmes de mes clients s'il te plait.

- Mais! lâcha juste le dénommé « Noah »

- Moi? sa femme? lança la femme avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est pas ma maman, chantonna Kilian, c'est Tata Quinn! J'ai pas de maman.

- Oh..Veuillez m'excusez, reprit Kurt en se sentant rougir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répondit avec gentillesse Blaine. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Donc je vous garde la guitare et vous venez la chercher cette semaine, enchaina Kurt sans se laisser distraire. Vous êtes Monsieur ?

- Blaine Anderson.

Blaine paya ses CDs et dut se résigner à quitter le magasin de cet homme extrêmement séduisant. Quand il fut assez loin, il murmura pour lui-même « Kurt Hummel... Quelle étrange rencontre ».

* * *

**Voila..fin du premier chapitre.N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut me revoilà avec mon chapitre 2!**

**Un grand merci a ma jumelle KlainelovesForever et à mon amie CrissColfer21.**

**Merci à EleaSasha ,Pcindy20.08,FabLucky,ComeWhatMay06,Lucie79 et CeliaaRivera pour votre soutient!**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Le réveil sonna arrachant un grognement de déception aux deux personnes dans le lit. L'un des dormeurs l'éteignit d'un coup avec son bras et se colla à l'autre occupant du lit. Kurt accepta l'étreinte et embrassa amoureusement celui avec qui il partageait sa vie. Kurt avait connu August à la faculté dans laquelle ils avaient étudiés. Ils étaient vite devenus amis et étaient tombés amoureux. Maintenant ils avaient achetés un appartement ensemble à New York, ville de leur rêve et vivait leur amour comme au premier jour. August était devenu avocat et Kurt tenait un magasin de musique.

August sourit à Kurt et lui caressa la joue.

- Bonjour mon amour, murmura August

- Salut bel inconnu.

- Inconnu ? Alors si je t'invite à manger ce soir tu accepteras comme premier rencard ?

- Qui a dit que j'accepterais, ironisa Kurt ?

-Ah !tu me rends fou…craqua August en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kurt répondit un petit « toi aussi » avant de se lever pour se préparer. Il passa une heure à se laver, se coiffer, à s'appliquer des dizaines de crèmes pour que son visage soit parfait. Il s'habilla ensuite d'une de ses tenues hors de prix qu'August avait l'habitude de lui offrir. Dès qu'il se sentit parfait, il se déplaça dans leur nid d'amour pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il adorait cuisiner, cela lui rappelait quand il faisait la cuisine pour son père. Avant que celui-ci ne se remarie et que sa nouvelle femme s'en occupe. Kurt avait accepté Carole comme une deuxième maman. Au moins avec elle, le jeune homme pouvait discuter de sujets plus intéressants que les équipes de Football. Elle avait beaucoup aidé Kurt à s'affirmer et s'il était fier de ce qu'il était maintenant, il le devait à Carole et à son père Burt.

Il prépara des pancakes et du café et commença à lire le journal en attendant son homme. Il repensa à sa rencontre de samedi. Cet homme avec son fils et leur amie. Comment s'appelait il déjà ?Ah oui !Blaine Anderson. Kurt avait trouvé qu'il chantait vraiment bien et il avait un air…attachant surtout quand il avait parlé avec son fils. Puis il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal, si on aimait le style négligé et la barbe de trois jours.

August interrompit les pensées de Kurt en s'asseyant en face de lui et en commençant joyeusement à manger. Kurt releva la tête et en profita pour détailler son copain. Plus grand que Kurt et aussi plus musclé, il avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleus plus sombres que ceux de Kurt. Originaire du Texas, il avait une peau bronzée et un fort accent du sud. Ce que Kurt aimait le plus c'était la fossette qui se dessinait sur sa joue quand il souriait ou riait. August était toujours très classe, toujours rasé de près avec un smoking. Il le faisait pour son boulot et aussi pour Kurt avec qui il partageait un gout prononcé pour la mode. Il était aussi du genre à toujours surprendre Kurt avec des petites attentions et des cadeaux. Kurt se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir un homme comme lui.

August vit que Kurt le matait et s'arrêta de manger pour lui dire.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique.

- Merci mon amour. Allez, tu vas être en retard.

- Ils attendront …

- Allez mon bel avocat, dépêches toi.

Kurt l'embrassa pour conclure ses dires et August intensifia leur baiser avec plus de passion. Puis il colla son front à celui de Kurt et lui souffla :

- J'ai plus du tout envie d'y aller maintenant. On peut pas rester ici ?

- August… Je dois voir Rach' ce midi.

-D'accord. Allez, j'y vais. A ce soir mon ange. Je t'aime !

August prit sa mallette et commença à partir pour aller travailler. Kurt eut à peine le temps de lui répondre un « je t'aime », August avait déjà quitté l'endroit. Kurt soupira et se résigna à se rendre à son magasin. Une magnifique journée commençait…

….

-Kilian Anderson ! Dépêche- toi !hurla Blaine depuis leur cuisine.

Blaine courait partout depuis ce matin. Il détestait les lundi matin. C'était toujours la course. Il avait sa chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse .Il avait réussi à mettre son jean et une chaussette trouvée au hasard. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur son front et sa barbe, même s'il l'avait rasé samedi soir, avait repoussé et le vieillissait. Il avait une poêle dans la main et observait les œufs brouillés qu'il venait de faire, se demandant si c'était mangeable ou dangereux. Il fit la grimace et le mit comme même dans l'assiette de son fils. Ce dernier arriva en chantant joyeusement. Il s'était habillé seul et s'était coiffé. De haut de ses 6 ans, il connaissait très bien son père et savait que tous les matins celui-ci était débordé. Il se réveillait toujours en retard et courait pour l'amener à l'école presque à l'heure.

-Allez mon champion. Assied toi et mange tes œufs.

-T'es sur que je ne vais pas être malade comme la dernière fois Papa ?

-Mais non ! Enfin... Je ne sais pas... Kilian s'il te plait mange juste tes œufs.

-D'accord mon papounet.

-Ton cartable est prêt? Tu as tout? Tes devoirs sont faits? Mince ton goûter...Je l'ai pas préparé! Attends je le fais maintenant.

-Papa c'est bon, essaya Kilian.

Blaine était perdu. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à 30 ans à préparer un petit déjeuner à son fils? Ce n'était pas si dur pourtant…Il regrettait d'avoir refus é l'aide de Quinn. Elle savait tout faire elle, et sans effort.

Alors qu'il préparait le goûter de son plus beau trésor, il entendit son téléphone sonner.

« How can I just let you walk away

Just let you leave without a trace »

- Et merde! Oui allo ?

- Papa le gros mot! lui lança Kilian

- Kilian s'il te plait je suis au téléphone. Oui allo ?

- Salut mon Blainey ! lui répondit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

- va ?

- Ouai. J'ai une sale gueule de bois mais ca va.

-Tu es sorti hier ?

- Oh oui! Je me suis bien amusé !

- Combien de mecs ?

-Trois. Bon quatre si on compte tout. Bref tu as besoin de moi je le sens !

- Oui on est lundi tu peux aller chercher Kilian ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, Il s'amuse bien le petit avec moi.

-Merci Seb. Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

-Je sais. Allez à plus Blainou ! Bonne journée.

Blaine coupa la conversation et regarda son fils qui souriait avec du chocolat plein le visage. Tendrement il prit une serviette et lui essuya le visage, puis il s'agenouilla pour faire les lacets de son fils. Enfin il l'embrassa sur le front et lui mit son blouson. Il adorait vraiment s'occuper de son fils. Il était sa plus grande fierté.

Blaine rangea en vitesse la cuisine et finit de s'habiller avant de courir avec son fils pour partir à l'école. Il insulta sa voiture qui refusa de démarrer et roula comme un dératé car ils étaient très en retard. Devant l'école de son fils, il gara sa voiture en double file et dû accompagner Kilian jusqu'à sa salle vu qu'il était 8h45 et que les enfants étaient déjà rentrés. La maitresse de son fils le fusilla du regard car il était toujours en retard et il lui sourit timidement. Il sprinta vers sa voiture et s'aperçut qu'il avait récolté une amende. Il cria de rage dans sa voiture alors qu'il était dans les bouchons newyorkais. Puis il vit que son petit avait laissé tomber un de ces cahiers sur la banquette arrière. Il décida qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour vu qu'il arrivait devant le café dans lequel il travaillait. Il était 9h45, et normalement il commençait 9h. Il allait avoir des problèmes.

Il déposa ses affaires dans le cagibi et salua ses collègues avant d'aller prendre son tablier, son carnet et son plateau. Quand il voulut commencer à travailler, il entendit Joey son patron arriver et sa voix bourrue hurler :

- Anderson !Viens ici !

- Oui Joey! Que se passe-t' il ?

- Bien . Je vais le faire vite. Tu as trois quarts d'heures de retard, et tu arrives toujours en retard en ce moment.

- Je suis désolé, mon fils est rentré en primaire…

- Je m'en fiche de ta vie. J'ai 5 enfants et je suis tous les jours à l'heure, alors je ne vois qu'une solution avec toi Anderson..

-Joey s'il te plait…J'élève seul mon enfant…

- Rien à faire, il ne fallait pas avoir d'enfants ! Allez tu prends tes affaires et tu pars de mon café.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux devant la colère de son patron et pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée….

* * *

** me suis un peu acharnée sur notre Blaine pour ce chapitre :( Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé August? A vos reviews! A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila pour le troisième chapitre. Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire(même si il n'y en a pas beaucoup^^).J'ai écris ce chapitre avec mon frère qui hurlait I have Nothing donc excusez moi si il y a des fautes. A bientôt!**

* * *

Blaine parcourait les rues de New York en maugréant contre le mauvais sort. Il avait bossé pendant 5 ans dans ce café et avait été le meilleur des employés. Et Joey le virait comme ça sans aucune raison…Il était vraiment maudit ! Il avait à peine les moyens pour élever correctement son fils alors sans emploi …Il avait peur pour son fils, que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que c'était un mauvais père et lui enlève son petit… Il ne survivrait pas. Kilian était toute sa vie. Son rayon de soleil. Il voyait en lui tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. A 30 ans il était célibataire vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder une relation plus d'une nuit. Il venait de perdre son emploi. Il n'avait aucune famille. Les seuls amis qu'il voyait étaient Sébastian et Quinn. Il ne sortait jamais, ne profitait pas de sa jeunesse vu qu'il était devenu père assez tôt. Il vieillissait et pensait que jamais il ne trouverait sa moitié. Jamais il ne se marierait. Jamais il n'aurait d'autres enfants.

Une voiture manqua de le renverser et le conducteur l'insulta et lui fit un geste obscène. Blaine lui répondit se fichant du regard des autres passants. Il s'arrêta en pleine rue et essaya de déterminer où il était. Il avait marché sans regarder, perdu dans ses lugubres pensées. Et ses pieds l'avaient menés dans un quartier qu'il connaissait et ou avant il avait l'habitude de venir. Il choisit un bar qui avait une bonne ambiance et y entra.

En s'adossant au bar de zinc, il commanda un premier whisky et le but en priant pour qu'il oublie cette mauvaise journée.

…...

- Noah ! Un nouveau carton vient d'arriver.

- Oui j'ai commandé les nouveaux albums. Regarde si tu veux, lui répondit Noah du fond du magasin.

Kurt soupira et se pencha pour attraper le carton. Il l'ouvrit et commença à détailler son contenu. Noah Puckerman était son premier employé. Son bras droit. C'était un grand garçon musclé portant une crête qui lui donnait un look de bad boy .Il portait toujours des débardeurs près du corps et des jeans. Il était le genre de garçon à sortir avec toutes les jolies filles et à draguer. Kurt ne comprendrait jamais les choix de ces filles… Kurt l'avait engagé car il était le meilleur ami de son frère, mais il faisait du bon boulot. Il n'était pas le seul à bosser pour Kurt. Il y avait un autre homme et une fille. Jennifer était une jolie brune, toujours souriante et un peu superficielle. Thomas était un jeune étudiant français et ami d'August. Il était assez timide avec ses cheveux roux bouclés et ses taches de rousseur. Leur équipe était très soudée et ils s'entendaient tous très bien.

- Kurt ?demanda Thomas timidement avec son accent français.

- Oui Thomas ? Que veux-tu ?

- En fait, je voudrais aller voir mes parents. Tu sais en France…

- Tu veux ta semaine ? L'aida Kurt

- Euh… Oui s'il te plait.

- Vas- y.

- Merci, répondit Thomas en français.

Kurt lui sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup ce petit français. Il était maladroit et timide et d'une gentillesse sans égale. Kurt ne pouvait pas lui refuser une semaine de congé. Il allait se débrouiller pour trouver un autre vendeur pour cette semaine. Au pire, il demanderait à August de venir l'aider. Si August avait un peu de temps à lui accorder…

- KURTIE !hurla une femme en entrant dans son magasin.

- RACH' répondit ce dernier en lâchant les CDs.

Sa meilleure amie arrivait en marchant assez vite vers lui. Elle sauta dans ses bras et Kurt répondit avec amour à cette étreinte. Rachel était enceinte de 8 mois et le père était le frère de Kurt donc en plus d'être sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée elle était aussi sa belle-sœur.

- Alors mon KURTIE ? On va manger?

- Oui je connais un italien au coin de la rue. Allons-y. Puck on va manger !

- Ok patron !

….

- Une autre vodka s'il vous plait.

- T'es sur Blaine ? Parce que tu en es déjà à 10.

- Allez. Donnes cette vodka ! s'énerva Blaine.

Il voulait boire encore et encore, pour oublier sa vie pathétique. Pour oublier qu'il avait le cœur brisé depuis des années. Pour oublier le manque d'amour qui le tuait peu à peu. Bien sûr il avait Kilian mais Kilian ne remplacerait jamais l'Amour. Il voulait oublier que ses parents l'avaient rejeté. Oublier qu'il ne connaissait pas son frère, oublier que s'il buvait la bouteille entière, il allait faire des conneries. Il voulait tout oublier.

Puis il reçut un sms de Quinn et arrêta de boire pour lire.

« Mon Blainey j'espère que tu bosses bien et que Joey n'est pas trop chiant avec toi ! Sinon je vais chercher Kil' après l'école avec Smythe. Comme cela tu peux aller chercher la guitare pour le petit. Bisous je t'aime. »

Il lut le message et n'osa rien répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il venait de se faire virer et qu'il était un peu bourré dans un bar de New York. Il tendit son téléphone au barman.

- Vous pouvez écrire un message s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr petit. J'écris quoi ?

- Que tout va bien et que je rentrerais pas tard. Et que je l'embrasse.

-Ok voilà j'ai répondu à ta copine.

Blaine le remercia et paya en lui laissant un peu plus de monnaie. Puis il décida de marcher pour se rendre au centre commercial. Il avait une guitare à acheter pour son champion.

…

- Et là j'ai chanté Don 't rain on my parade et tout le monde a applaudi.

- C'est vrai ? N'importe quoi... Chanter dans un magasin...

- Tu sais les envies de femme enceinte…

- Et Finn .Il va bien ?demanda Kurt, parce qu'il ne m'appelle jamais en ce moment.

- Oui il est occupé à corriger les copies de ces élèves. Et les répétitions du Glee club lui prennent un temps fou, répondit Rachel.

Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un beau restaurant italien où Kurt allait souvent. Ils dégustaient des pâtes et buvaient du vin. Enfin Kurt buvait car Rachel ne pouvait pas. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien profitant de ce moment privilégié. Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils ne pouvaient pas tout le temps se voir. Kurt était débordé avec son magasin et Rachel était une star à Broadway. Et même enceinte elle continuait de répéter et de chanter. Elle devait aussi préparer la naissance seule car Finn avait des horaires fixes et rentrait assez tard le soir.

- Il adore s'occuper de ces élèves. J'aimerais juste qu'il s'occupe un peu de la naissance de sa fille…Et August va bien ?

- Oui très bien. Nous mangeons au restaurant ce soir.

- Que c'est romantique… Ce mec est juste parfait… s'extasia Rachel avant de redevenir sérieuse et de demander, Et ses crises ont cessées ?

- Un peu, mentit Kurt ne voulant pas affoler son amie.

August était le meilleur des petits amis mais il avait un grand défaut : il était jaloux. Et quand il était jaloux il était assez énervé et il faisait ce que Kurt et Rachel appelait « ses crises ».Elles étaient violentes mais il ne frappait jamais Kurt. Il insultait juste toute la terre entière. Kurt cacha à Rachel qu'il avait fait une crise à Kurt il y deux jours parce que Puck lui avait envoyé « on se voit demain ma poule ».

- Kurt ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui Rachel. Tu disais ?

- Donc avec Santana on va aller espionner Barbra !

- Je ne vous accompagne pas. La dernière fois on a failli aller en prison, essaya Kurt tandis que Rachel s'indignait de son refus.

- Tiens à propos, reprit-elle en souriant, tu viens manger à la maison avec August demain ?

- Bien sûr et…

- PATRON !

Le cri de Jennifer retentit dans tout le restaurant et certains clients se demandèrent qui était cette folle furieuse qui courait vers la table de Kurt.

- Jen, je mange que se passe-t-il ?

- On a un problème. Un client vous demande. Il m'a l'air un peu louche, bien que très sexy !

- Mais c'est qui ce mec ? grogna Kurt en se levant suivi de Rachel.

Kurt était énervé contre cet inconnu qui osait déranger son magasin et lui-même. Il allait l'entendre hurler. Il courut presque jusqu'au magasin et poussa les quelques clients présents. Il entendit une voix grave dire assez fort.

- Mais bordel puisque je vous dis que votre patron me l'a laissé de côté. Chercher vous verrez !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur …Je. ..Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Thomas un peu mal en point.

-Laisse Thomas. Je m'en occupe, ordonna un Kurt énervé. Monsieur ?

L'homme se retourna et Kurt fut surpris de reconnaitre Blaine. Il avait l'air complètement saoul. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille et empestait un mélange d'alcool et de sueur. Kurt sentit même de la cigarette. Blaine le regardait d'un regard perdu de ses yeux verts ?dorés ?Kurt n'arrivait pas à décrire cette couleur. Blaine bafouilla quelque chose et Kurt ne comprit pas. Mais il vit que tous ses clients les observaient et certains semblaient dégoutés de Blaine. Kurt soupira et sans réfléchir attrapa Blaine par le bras. Il le força ensuite à le suivre dans le bureau et atelier de Kurt, adjacent au magasin.

Il l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise et lui fit face.

-Bien Monsieur Anderson, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je viens chercher la …la guitare de mon fils.

- Ok. Mais vous êtes sur d'aller bien ? Vous avez bu.

- Ouai… Je veux dire. Oui j'ai bu. Quelques…Quelques verres…Pas…Trop…Comment elle coûte... La machin ?

- La guitare, le reprit Kurt coûte 150 dollars.

- Merde !, lâcha Blaine désemparé puis il trembla et essaya de dire, vous…vous faites cr…cré… crédit?

- Non. Désolé Blaine.

Kurt se baffa intérieurement. Pourquoi l'avait- il appelé Blaine? Cet homme était un inconnu pour lui! Mais il avait si triste, si seul que cela touchait Kurt. Comme si Blaine avait besoin d'aide. Il observa l'homme. Il tremblait de toute part et avait commencé à pleurer silencieusement. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues se perdant dans sa barbe. Kurt s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Ca va aller Blaine. Calmez-vous…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine qui fondit en larmes et qui se colla à Kurt. Celui-ci accepta cette étreinte et le prit dans ses bras, comme on berce un enfant. La tristesse de Blaine touchait vraiment Kurt pour qu'il accepte d'être aussi proche d'un homme qu'il avait vu deux fois .Mais cet homme saoul semblait chercher de l'affection et de l'aide en Kurt.

- Chut Blaine. Expliquez-moi…

- Je… Je veux faire plaisir à Kilian. Je peux même pas lui offrir un jouet... Je suis un horrible père…C'est peut-être pour cela que Joey m'a viré. Ils vont me prendre mon enfant…

- Personne ne va vous prendre Kilian. Vous avez été licencié ?

-Oui… ce matin...Quinn va me tuer…Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi..

Kurt réfléchit 5 minutes essayant de trouver une solution pour Blaine. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Puis soudain une idée fleurit dans son esprit et il força Blaine à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Blaine…Ecoutez-moi… Vous allez dormir ici pour dessaouler et après je vous ramènerai chez vous ce soir avec votre guitare. D'accord ?

- Mais…Mais…Je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Vous en aurez. A partir de demain vous travaillez ici. Je vous engage.

-Oh. Merci !Merci !Merci ! explosa Blaine en serrant Kurt contre lui.

Kurt le serra aussi, conscient d'avoir fait le bon choix. Puis Blaine s'allongea sur le petit lit de la pièce sans se déshabiller et Kurt le borda comme un enfant. La dernière chose qu'entendit le patron du magasin fut un murmure :

« La chemise vous va très bien patron… »

* * *

**reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je poste ce chapitre le même jour parce que j'ai de l'inspiration et a partir de demain je n'aurais plus de aux personnes qui suivent cette Fanfic.**

* * *

-Blaine ? Réveillez-vous. Allez, il est 7 h… Je ferme le magasin… Souffla Kurt.

Blaine grogna mais ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Kurt penché juste a- dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son propre visage. Il se surprit à se demander quel goût avait les lèvres de Kurt. S'il embrassait bien... Il reporta son attention sur les yeux bleus, si beaux de Kurt et ne dit rien. Ce fut Kurt qui rougit face à cette situation et se releva assez maladroitement. Il ne devait pas être aussi proche de cet homme même s'il se sentait dangereusement attiré par lui.

Il fit semblant de ne pas regarder Blaine s'étirer et se lever. Il essaya d'être discret quand il huma l'odeur de Blaine. Un mélange de cigarette et de menthe poivrée et une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Mais il sentait bon… Kurt se bava intérieurement. il n'était quand même pas en train de _sentir _Blaine Anderson ? Que lui arrivait-il? Il était en couple avec August depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant et il était heureux. Alors pourquoi cet étranger lui faisait-il autant d'effet. « Mais attend Kurt peut être que ce gars est hétéro vu qu'il a un fils, donc tu arrêtes de le SENTIR ! ». Mais depuis le début Blaine n'agissait pas vraiment comme un hétéro. Il l'avait quand même complimenté.

- Monsieur Hummel ? Vous venez ? lui demanda doucement Blaine qui semblait avoir retrouvé le don de la parole.

-Euh… Oui ... Pardon, bafouilla Kurt. Vous savez vous pouvez m'appeler Kurt, vu que je vous appelle Blaine, se justifia Kurt.

L'embarras de Kurt arracha un sourire à Blaine et il lui répondit simplement.

-C'est entendu… Kurt.

Kurt se félicita d'être un peu devant Blaine pour qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne. Blaine avait dit son prénom d'une manière si sexy qu'il en frissonnait encore. Il accéléra pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et ce nouvel employé, qui semblait s'amuser à le séduire.

Ils fermèrent ensuite le magasin vide et silencieux et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol. La voiture de Kurt était noire et très classe. Blaine se dit qu'elle devait coûter assez cher et qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent pour s'offrir une voiture de star comme celle-ci. Kurt dut faire un signe à Blaine qui n'osait pas rentrer tellement il était mal à l'aise.

-Allez asseyez-vous Blaine. Enlevez votre manteau vous serez mieux.

Blaine s'exécuta, obéissant sagement à Kurt. Il s'assit lentement n'osant toucher à rien. La voiture était très propre et aussi classe à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Blaine se tint droit sur son siège de cuir alors que Kurt se mettait à l'aise.

- Où habites-tu Blaine ? demanda Kurt en passant naturellement au tutoiement.

-Au nord de Manhattan. Attends je vais mettre l'adresse sur le GPS. Je te remercie de me ramener chez moi, J'aurai pu prendre un taxi…

-C'est bon, j'habite par là aussi. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, le rassura Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Blaine se tut devant tant de gentillesse. Il était quand même arrivé bourré dans son magasin, lui avait fait perdre des ventes, lui avait pris de son temps, l'avait dérangé et lui avait demandé de lui faire crédit pour une guitare pour son fils. Mince la guitare !

-Mince je n'ai pas pris la guitare! s'exclama Blaine alors que Kurt conduisait à travers les rues de New York.

Kurt explosa d'un rire cristallin, puis il se tourna vers Blaine.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais l'oublier? La guitare pour ton adorable fils est dans mon coffre, tu me la payeras plus tard.

-Vous êtes mon ange gardien Kurt Hummel, lança Blaine avant de se taire et de regarder la route.

Kurt sourit face à ce commentaire et mit son CD de Lady Gaga pour combler le silence qui s'installait entre les deux hommes. Il chantonna « Bad Romance » en jetant un regard vers Blaine qui regardait son téléphone avec nostalgie. Kurt aurait pu parier, même s'il le connaissait juste depuis 3 jours, qu'il regardait des photos de son fils. Il ne voulut pas le déranger et continua à chuchoter les paroles.

….

-Voilà c'est ici !indiqua Blaine.

Kurt se gara devant l'immeuble et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble avec la guitare emballée dans leur bras. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et dans l'escalier Blaine eut comme un étourdissement dû à l'alcool et il faillit tomber. Et se rattrapa à Kurt de manière à ce que celui-ci soit coincé contre le mur.

-Excuses-moi… lâcha Blaine avant de s'apercevoir de la proximité entre lui et son patron.

Kurt ne dit rien ne voulant pas briser l'alchimie entre eux. Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, Blaine se pencha encore plus pour être au plus près de Kurt, se fichant que la guitare qui lui rentrait dans le ventre. Puis il voulut se pencher encore et….

-BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON !hurla Quinn en arrivant telle une furie.

Kurt repoussa violement Blaine en rougissant. Et essaya de paraitre sérieux pour oublier que deux secondes avant il était prêt à laisser l'homme l'embrasser. Quinn arriva et empoigna Blaine par le col de son manteau.

-Espèce de CRETIN ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai laissé une dizaine de messages et Seb a essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais PAS !?

-Quinn écoute..

-NON, je n'écoute pas ! Tu as pensé à Kilian? Il demande son père depuis 4h30 et il est 7h30 !

Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur et hurlait de colère. Blaine ne pouvait pas placer une réplique. Kurt attrapa Quinn par l'épaule et lui dit gentiment.

-Excusez le Madame, il était avec moi.

-De quoi?, (Quinn lâcha Blaine et se retourna vers Kurt) Mais vous êtes le type du magasin de musique !

-Oui je suis son nouveau patron aussi.

Blaine déglutit avec difficulté. Kurt venait d'avouer à Quinn qu'il avait changé de travail. Et son amie n'était pas dupe. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se contenta de fusiller Blaine du regard. Et sérieusement si Quinn pouvait tuer avec son regard, Blaine venait de se faire massacrer des centaines de fois.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit diplomatiquement Kurt, Heureux de vous avoir rencontré Madame Blaine (Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du père) à demain… ajouta-t-il simplement.

Blaine hocha la tête et regarda Kurt descendre les escaliers avec grâce. Juste avant de se faire tirer par le manteau vers son appartement. Il suivit Quinn et entra dans son logis. Il put à peine enlever son manteau car Quinn le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Où est Kilian ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

-Dans la chambre avec Sébastian. Ce qui nous laisse 10 minutes avant qu'il vienne te sauter dans les bras.

-D'accord que veux-tu savoir ?

-Blaine tu sens l'alcool à plein nez, et tu arrives hyper tard avec un autre homme. Que s'est- il passé aujourd'hui ?

Blaine soupira et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, il lui narra toute son affreux lundi en chuchotant pour pas que Kilian le voit dans cet état, il était vraiment mal en point et aux bords des larmes. A la fin de son récit, sans parler, Quinn prit Blaine dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et éclata en sanglots. C'était des pleurs d'épuisement, d'émotion, de peur. Elle le serra encore plus contre lui et les larmes coulèrent aussi sur ses joues.

-Tu m'as tellement fait peur mon Blaine, J'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident…

-Je suis là maintenant… Je te jure de plus refaire cela. Plus jamais..

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-Oui Moi aussi. Tu es la meilleure…

-PAAAAPAAA !hurla Kilian en sautant sur le canapé.

Blaine essuya ses larmes en vitesse et prit son fils dans ses bras. La joie de son fils lui mit du baume au cœur. Il le serra contre lui et lui dit.

-Tu sais quoi Kilian ? Vas voir le paquet sur la table.

Le petit s'exécuta en rigolant et partit en courant vers la table ou il attrapa le paquet. Blaine sourit devant l'air adorable qu'avait son fils quand il entreprit d'ouvrir son cadeau avec avidité.

-Salut mon Blaininou préféré !lança Sébastian en rentrant dans la pièce les mains dans les poches.

Sébastian était un garçon plein d'ironie et de dérision. Il n'était presque jamais sérieux. Il bossait dans une boite de strip-tease et n'avait pas d'appartement. Il dormait soit chez Blaine soit chez Quinn. Sébastian et Blaine se connaissaient depuis l'âge des couches culottes. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Puis ils étaient allés dans le même lycée privé de Westerville. Ils avaient rencontrés Quinn qui allait dans un lycée privés pour filles. Elle avait toujours trainé avec ces garçons, se fichant des préjugés. La plupart de ces garçons étaient gays, et Quinn les adorait.

Sébastian regarda ses amis et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient pleuré. Il voulut leur demander la raison mais Blaine hocha la tête et lui murmura « Plus tard »

-Papa !Tu es le meilleur papa du monde !

-Elle te plait ? J'en suis heureux mais fais y attention. Sébastian t'apprendra à en jouer demain.

-Mais oui, ajouta Sébastian, Tonton Seb t'apprendra pleins de trucs !

-Je vous aime papa, Tata Quinn et Tonton Seb ! J'ai la meilleure famille du monde !

Kilian se jeta dans les bras de Quinn et la serra contre lui avec amour. Blaine s'ajouta à l'étreinte câlinant la femme de sa vie et son fils. Il fit un signe à Sébastian pour qu'il vienne se joindre à eux. Sébastian grogna mais vint se placer près d'eux et étreint sa famille d'un geste tendre. Leur étreinte familiale dura 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que Quinn dise :

-Qui veut des pâtes ?

-Moi !hurlèrent les trois garçons.

…

Kurt ne rentra pas chez lui après avoir déposé Blaine chez lui. Il ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir laissé Blaine être aussi proche de lui. Il avait failli embrasser cet homme. Il avait l'impression de tromper August, il ne voulait pas penser à cela alors qu'il allait manger dans un très beau restaurant avec August le soir même. Il devait oublier Blaine et profiter de cette soirée de rêve avec son copain.

Il se gara près de l'un des restaurants les plus chics de New York. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte car August arrivait pour lui ouvrir, tel un gentleman. Kurt sortit dès que la porte fut ouverte. August se tenait devant lui, en costard avec une rose rouge à la main et un sourire séduisant. Kurt l'embrassa passionnément et lui prit la main pour aller au restaurant.

Ils dégustèrent les meilleurs des plats et burent les plus grands crus tout en discutant et riant. Ils passèrent un moment très romantique. Et dès qu'ils furent chez eux, August s'empara des lèvres de Kurt et l'amena dans leur chambre. Puis ils profitèrent chacun l'un de l'autre pendant toute la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le revoila avec un nouveau chapitre!J'espere qu'il vous plaira parceque j'ai du écrire ce chapitre centré sur Blaine et qu'il est pas forcement bon j'étais obligé.**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui mettent des suis vraiment désolé de pas vous réppondre mais je vous le dis je suis très touchée que vous aimiez.**

**Merci et à bientôt!**

* * *

Cette fois-ci dès que le réveil sonna, Blaine se leva tout de suite. Il regarda à sa gauche et fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il était seul dans le , il aurait du y trouver Quinn endormie contre lui. Il se rappelait pourtant qu'elle s'était couchée avec lui juste après le repas. Sébastian était parti pour son boulot et il devait certainement dormir dans le canapé du salon en ce moment.

Blaine sortit du lit et s'engagea dans le couloir ou il entendit la voix de Quinn parler à sourit pensant que Quinn s'était réveillé en avance pour s'occuper du petit garçon. Blaine en profita pour aller se préparer en vue de sa première journée au magasin.

Il prit une douche rapide, se coiffa les cheveux pour qu'ils se soient plus follement bouclés, se rasa proprement, et s'appliqua son parfum préféré. Il choisit un polo noir et ajouta un nœud papillon rouge écarlate. Il choisit un pantalon gris simple pour ne pas paraitre "trop gay" non plus. Il sortit une paire de chaussures noires qu'il cira avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se regarda ensuite dans la glace et se trouva plutôt bien.

-Waouh ...Blainey tu es vraiment super Hot! Annonça Sébastian en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Seb..., soupira Blaine en se tournant pour voir son meilleur ami en caleçon devant lui.

-Ben oui! Soupire pas c'est la vérité! Tu t'habilles pour un mec?

-Je vais travailler Seb.

-Donc c'est pour ton patron ou un Blaine tu ne te rases jamais!

-Arrête de dire des bétises toi? C'était bien hier?

-En quelque sorte. Mais j'étais surtout au bar. Je n'ai pas trop fait mon show. Faudrait que tu viennes voir un jour! Lui lança Seb en souriant.

Blaine ne répondit pas se contentant de lui rendre son sourire. Sébastian adorait son métier car il était le centre d'attention et qu'il pouvait coucher avec des tonnes d'hommes après. C'était le genre de garçon qui ne recherchait pas le grand amour ou le voulait juste s'amuser, danser, boire, coucher. En clair, il profitait de ses 29 ans. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en couple ou se poser quelque part en achetant un appartement. Blaine n'arrivait pas à raisonner son meilleur ami et acceptait celui-ci malgré ses déboires. Il ne disait plus rien quand il voyait qu'il avait dormi chez lui après son travail car Sébastian avait beau avoir des defauts,il était un tonton exceptionnel pour Kilian. Il s'en occupait les journées pendant que Quinn et Blaine travaillaient. Blaine se souvenait même qu'à la naissance de Kilian, Sébastian avait l'un de ses plus grands shows dans un grande boite de New York. Blaine l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il allait devenir père et Sébastian avait tout quitté, au risque de perdre sa carrière, pour venir voir le nouveau-né. Blaine le considérait vraiment comme son petit frère.

-Blaine? Tu viens? Lui demanda Sebastian, Parce que Quinn a préparé des œufs brouillés avec du bacon!

-Alors là, j'arrive tout de suite! S'exclama Blaine en commençant à courir vers la cuisine comme un enfant suivi de Sébastian.

Ils arrivèrent comme des fous dans la cuisine ou se tenaient Quinn et Kilian et se mirent à table en riant de leur bé était habillée, coiffée et maquillée et avait cuisiné de la nourriture pour quinze. Blaine la regarda ébahi. Comment arrivait-elle à tout faire sans courir, sans même se presser. Elle vit qu'il la regardait avec admiration et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Elle fit le tour de la table, embrassa Sébastian sur la joue et Blaine sur le crane.

-Bonjour vous deux. Je vous ai préparé le petit , pour midi, tu as le reste des pates. Blaine, j'ai préparé le gouter de Kilian et son cartable est fait. Tu n'as qu'a le poser à l'école à sois pas en retard sinon on aura des problèmes. D'accord?(Blaine hocha la tête positivement)Bien. Et sinon vous appelle ce soir. Je dois aller voir mon appartement...Allez je dois y aller bisous mes trois hommes.

-Bisous Tata!hurla Kilian avec joie.

Quinn les salua et quitta l'appartement. Blaine en profita pour discuter avec son fils et écouter les sarcasmes de dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Blaine observa son fils qui se piquait du bacon dans l'assiette de avait les yeux brillants de malice et un grand sourire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Blaine. Il avait ses cheveux, son sourire, presque ses yeux, son gout pour la musique, la même joie de vivre que quand il était enfant. Blaine sourit de fierté en se demandant comment il avait fait pour créer un petit aussi parfait.

Ils finirent de manger et se mirent en route pour l'école de kilian, laissant Sébastian à la maison. Blaine posa son fils à 8h25 pour la première fois à l'heure et se dirigea vers le centre commercial. Il chercha le parking des employés et s'y gara. Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa vieille voiture rouge toute cabossée. Cette voiture était une catastrophe. Il essaya de la mettre dans un coin et surtout pas à coté des Ferrari, Porshe, Alpha Romeo.

Il se rendit ensuite au magasin de musique qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Il était ouvert mais les premiers clients n'étaient pas encore là. Blaine y entra timidement un peu perdu. Soudain, le vendeur avec la crête apparut devant lui une guitare électrique dans les mains.

-Hey salut mec! T'es le nouveau non?

-Euh...Oui je m'appelle Blaine, se présenta t-il.

-Cool. Moi c'est Puck. Je me souviens de toi mon pote! T'étais avec ta copine et ton gamin samedi!

-Et oui...Ce n'est pas ma copine.

Puck l'entraina vers le fond du magasin et continua à lui parler avec aisance comme s'il n'était pas du tout nouveau.

-A ouai? J'aurais juré que c'était la mère de ton gosse!

-C'est compliqué, lui répondit Blaine sans explication.

-T'inquiète mec tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger!

Blaine appréciait l'enthousiasme de ce nouveau était assez à l'aise avec les gens et discutait facilement. Puck montra à Blaine les bureaux et vestiaires pour ranger ses affaires. Puis il lui indiqua la cuisine d'un geste vague. Il lui expliqua les différents rayons, les prix, les systèmes d'inventaires, les différences entre les clients. Il lui cita des anecdotes du magasin. Lui raconta comment il était arrivé au poste de sous-chef. Blaine rangea les nouveaux CD sans se plaindre. Il du aussi laver les instruments. Passer la serpillère sur le devant du magasin. Laver les vitres.

Des que les clients arrivèrent, il fit la connaissance de Jennifer qui ne lui plut pas tant que ça. Elle parlait beaucoup de choses inintéressantes et elle parlait extrêmement fort. Blaine, étant assez timide avec les étrangers, essaya de cacher son irritation quand elle lui parlait. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de rire à tout ses commentaires, de lui sourire."O mon dieu ", pensa Blaine «Elle pense que je suis hétéro...Non mais sérieusement je viendrais avec une tenue encore plus gay demain...Ou alors Sébastian viendra avec moi...»

Les pensées de Blaine furent coupées par l'arrivée de Kurt dans le magasin. Le jeune homme salua quelques clients d'un sourire chaleureux et vint vers ses employés. Il les salua d'une poignée de main n'hésitant pas à leur demander leur état aujourd'hui, si tout allait bien, si la matinée n'avait pas été trop rude. Il salua Blaine de la même manière que les deux autres. Comme s'il n'était pas nouveau, que les événements de la veille et son comportement n'avaient jamais existés, comme s'il avait toujours été là et qu'il était pareil que Puck et Jen pour Kurt.

Blaine lui ne tenta rien, le salua poliment avec un «Monsieur Hummel». Il suivit ensuite Puck un peu plus loin et en profita pour regarder Kurt. Ce dernier observait des papiers posés sur le comptoir. Il avait un peu les cheveux dévoiffés, des cernes sous les yeux mais souriait encore. Il était toujours habillé avec classe, d'un pull et un pantalon assorti. Il avait rajouté à sa tenue un foulard turquoise qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Blaine le trouvait magnifique. Rien n'était moche chez lui. Il était juste parfait...

-Même pas en rêve mon ami...Lui chuchota Puck.

-De ...qu...quoi? Balbutia Blaine.

-Tu mates le patron. T'inquiètes j'ai bien vu que tu étais gay. Le nœud papillon..

-ah...Oui je suis gay mais je ne mate pas Kurt.

-Kurt? Mais tu l'appelles par son petit nom!, l'embêta Puck, Non mais sérieusement ne pense même pas à faire quelque chose avec lui.

Blaine avait rougit et s'empressa de se tourner pour que Puck ne le voit pas. Il laissa quand même échapper.

-Mais pourquoi je ne devrais pas regarder Kurt?

-Je le savais! Bien regardes un peu son cou. Il porte un foulard mec! Donc ca veut dire qu'il a un suçon. Et qui dit suçon dit August!

-August c'est qui?

-Son copain. Il est cool. Je crois que ca fait genre 10 ans qu'ils sont ensembles.

Blaine ne dit rien, essayant de cacher sa aurait du se douter que Kurt n'était pas seul et qu'il partageait sa vie. Un homme comme lui n'était certainement pas célibataire. Blaine voulut se frapper à ce moment là. Puck vit que son nouveau collègue n'était pas bien et lui donna une bourrade amicale.

-Mon ami. Arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça. Tu sais quoi je t'invite dans un bar-karaoké sympa que je connais. Faut absolument que tu viennes.

-Euh...C'est gentil mais...

-Y a pas de mais qui compte. Tu viens et tu amènes ton amie super canon et ton fils. Demain soir si tu veux.

-Demain on est mercredi c'est ca?

-Oui mec.

-Ok j'essayerai. Merci de la proposition.

-Pas de probleme!Mais n'oublie pas ton amie canon hein!

Blaine éclata de rire devant la demande de son ami. Il ne faisait pas de doute que Puck avait aimé le charme de Quinn. Blaine se dit qu'il en toucherait deux mots à sa meilleure amie. Après tout, cela faisait des années que Quinn n'avait pas eu de relations. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux hommes qui n'étaient pas ses amis. Elle ne faisait qu'entièrement confiance en Blaine et savait exactement pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir de leurs années lycée.

-Blaine je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y...

-T'es gay. Comment Kilian est né?

Blaine fut surpris par la question et se tourna pour faire face à Puck. Le jeune homme à crête haussa les épaules et indiqua l'horloge d'un signe de tête. C'était l'heure de la pause et la magasin fermait. Blaine vit que Jennifer parlait avec les derniers clients et s'occupait de la fermeture du midi. Blaine s'assit avec Puck vers le fond, bien conscient que Kurt l'écoutait et le regardait. Il commença donc d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bien. Kilian est mon fils biologique. J'avais toujours voulu un enfant et je me suis débrouillé pour en avoir un.

Puck fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas ce que Blaine voulait dire. Kurt s'était un peu rapproché et commençait à manger son repas. Puck, lui, continuait à fixer Blaine pour qu'il lui explique un peu mieux la naissance de Kilian. Blaine prit une grande inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt, comme s'il lui racontait son histoire juste à lui.

-Kilian est le fils que j'ai eu avec mon ex-mari. La mère est Quinn.

Les deux collègues s'écrièrent en même temps.

-Ton ex-mari?(Kurt)

-Quinn?(Puck)

* * *

**Un petit commentaire?s'il vous plaaaiiit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre.J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'espère que malgré tout il vous remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui postent des review. Ça me touche .Je vous adore.**

* * *

Kurt n'en revenait toujours pas. Blaine avait été marié ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Kurt était empreint de curiosité.Il voulait connaitre l'histoire de cet homme qui l'obsédait depuis quelques était attiré par Blaine et voulait connaitre toute son histoire même s'il devait l'écouter pendant des mois.C'était comme si tout son corps criait d'aller près de Blaine. Il essaya de cacher sa surprise et son rougissement face à ses propres pensé Blaine le fixait de ses yeux tellement beaux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Kurt trouvait l'homme de plus en plus beau à mesure qu'il le début ,il l'avait juste vu comme un client comme un autre même s'il était sé maintenant,il le trouvait extrêmement charmant et avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser cela .Il ne voulait en aucun cas tenter quelque chose avec Blaine. Il était avec August et il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Son avenir était avec August, célèbre avocat,et non avec Blaine,employé divorcé et père de famille un peu perdu.

Kurt observa ses employés et vit qu'ils étaient aussi étonnées que avait recraché la moitié de son sandwich,et Jennifer avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Blaine se racla la gorge et reprit:

-Bien..Voila vous savez pourquoi Kilian ressemble à Quinn.

-Mais mec,se lança Puck,tu peux nous expliquer un peu plus.

-Puck laisse Blaine s'il n'a pas envie de nous raconter,lui dit Kurt.

Puck haussa les épaules et se remit à manger un peu déçu de pas savoir le fin mot de l' chuchota à Kurt"mais pourquoi il peut pas nous dire?"Kurt soupira devant sa question et reporta son regard sur Blaine. Ce dernier semblait fixait le sol tout en triturant une bouteille d' décida de regarder loin vers le magasin et de laisser Blaine tranquille.

Noah se leva en faisant le plus de bruit attrapa Jennifer par la main et lui dit qu'ils allaient chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Car selon lui il manquait quelque passage,il serra amicalement l'épaule de Blaine et tira encore plus Jennifer qui protestait parce qu'elle voulait encore écouter le "nouveau très sexy".  
Kurt sourit entendant ses employés. Ils étaient incroyables à toujours se chamailler pour rien. Mais ,pour Kurt ,ils étaient exceptionnel. Toujours la les uns pour les en ce moment c'était Blaine qui n'allait pas ,même s'il était nouveau et qu'il ne travaillait que depuis un jour ,pour les employés de ce magasin il était l'un des leurs. Il n'y avait aucune différence.

-Blaine?demanda doucement Kurt,Ça va?

-Il s'appelait Scott.

Kurt sursauta devant la phrase vite lâchée par Blaine. Il l'avait murmuré d'une voix rauque,triste. Kurt fut surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine lui narre son histoire ,comme ça,alors qu'il n'étaient pas proches. Alors, il se decalla pour être plus proche de lui au cas ou celui-ci serait mal. Il serait la si Blaine ne se sentait pas bien.

Ce dernier reprit d'une voix lente comme s'il revivait sa vie.

-Je l'ai rencontré au lycée. Il était plus grand que moi et j'étais assez timide à cette époque et aussi très critiqué à propos de ma sexualité.Et on est devenu ami car il me défendait. Enfin il nous défendait mon meilleur ami et moi. Parce que on était plus petits. Donc, je lui fais confiance.(Blaine rit amèrement)Si j'avais su ,je ne sais pas si je serais allé vers lui. Mais, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais seul,sans parents et sans mon frère. Alors je lui ai donné ma confiance,mon amitié,ma vie entière...Et...(Blaine s'arrêta deux secondes et reprit d'une voix moins assurée).Et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Scott m 'aimait il? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas ,il est devenu assez vite mon premier amour. Et tu sais comment sont les jeunes..Nous avons tout fait très vite. J'ai à peine eu mon bac et nous sommes partis sur les routes. Pour finalement nous poser dans un minuscule appartement à New York. Mes amis m'en voulaient car j'étais parti sans rien dire,en cachette avec Scott. Et moi je les envoyait paître en leur disant que Scott était le meilleur des petits amis et que c'était toute ma vie.J'étais tellement naïf. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi crétin..Scott m'a demandé en mariage. Et j'ai tout de suite accepté parce que après tout j'étais toujours le petit Blaine maladroit amoureux de l'idole de tout les lycéens.J'avais presque 23 ans.

Blaine se tut écrasant sa bouteille d'eau dans les mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Kurt se dit qu'il avait devant lui un homme brisé par la vie et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider. Pourtant,il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans les bras,de lui chuchoter que tout allait bien ,qu'il était en sécurité...Il se sentit rougir de gène. Pourquoi pensait il des choses comme cela?Mais il ne put se donner une réponse car Blaine reprit son histoire dans un chuchotement.

-Je savais qu'il me trompait depuis des mois mais je fermais les yeux de peur de le perdre. De perdre la seule personne dans ma vie. De briser notre bonheur , briser mon cœur. J'avais tellement peur. Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire de me quitter. Je ne suis pas courageux..Je l'aimais... Alors je le laissais aller à des réunions tard , je le laissais mentir et je me mentais aussi à moi même. Puis j'ai organisé notre mariage .Et j'ai même invité ma famille qui pourtant ne m'aime pas. Je me souviens de ce jour.C'était tellement beau. Je lui ai dit "oui".Il m'a répondu en souriant.. Nous étions mariés.C'était magnifique .Et puis peu après le cauchemard. L'horreur. Ma vie s'est écroulé en un rien,une mois après,il a fait ses valises en pleine nuit pour je cite"rejoindre son véritable amour".Qui n'était évidement pas moi. Il y a une dispute violente et une après avoir tout cassé chez moi il s'en est allé.Comme ça rien dire mis à part le fait qu'il m'envoyait les papiers du divorce demain...

-Blaine. Je suis extrêmement désolé pour toi. Tu n'avais pas à vivre cet enfer.

-Ne sois pas désolé..C'est la vie. Mais je pense que le pire était que nous allions avoir un enfant quelques mois après. Nous avions tout préparé et sur le papier Scott et Blaine Anderson-Thomas sont les parents de Kilian. Mais bien sur , il n'est jamais venu à la maternité et j'ai du assumé cette nouvelle paternité seul. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne savais ce que c'était de s'occuper d'une vie.J'ai du vivre en fonction de Kilian. Tout est centré autour de lui. Je suis accroché pour pouvoir vivre. Et je fus aider par mes deux meilleurs ami,Seb et Quinn. Quinn fut la mère porteuse de Kilian. Elle est la touche féminine dans sa vie , une vraie maman. Seb est la baby-sitter.

-N'oublions pas que Kilian a un super papa,le rassura Kurt en se rapprochant de lui.

-Oui.J'essaye de tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

-je pense qu'on est tous fier de toi...Tu es génial,Blaine.

Blaine releva la tête devant l'affirmation de Kurt qui l'avait surpris. Kurt se maudissait d'avoir pensé à voix haute . Il essayait juste d'être ami avec Blaine mais chaque mot,chaque phrase qu'il prononçait était sujet à quiproquo . Il tenta de se justifier:

-Je veux dire..D'après ce que j'ai entendu.. tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Kurt se baffa intérieurement en hurlant contre lui"quelqu'un de bien..Et puis quoi encore?Tu as pas plus niaise comme phrase?".Il se sentit gêné mais la voix de Blaine interrompit ses pensées.

-C'est toi qui est exceptionnel Kurt.

Blaine n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de son patron et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kurt était trop choqué pour réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que les lèvres de Blaine étaient posées chastement sur les siennes .Il sentit le gout de la cigarette et du café.Un gout qu'il trouva agréable. Blaine se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa une main calleuse sur sa joue. Blaine tenta de l'embrasser plus passionnément mais Kurt le repoussa brutalement d'une main ferme.

-Je ne peux suis déjà avec quelqu'un...

-Excuse moi..Je ..Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris..Désolé.

Blaine s'excusa mille fois et se releva pour partir un peu plus loin cacher sa gène. Il se tourna évitant le regard de l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Kurt lui faisait semblant de s' intéresser aux violons accrochés au mur. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes..

-Putain!Noah je vais te massacrer!

-Mais non tu m'aimes!,répondit Puck en revenant en courant dans la pièce hilare de ses bêtises.

-Je vais le tuer!,hurla Jennifer en rentrant dans le magasin trempée des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

-Calmez vous!ordonna Kurt en retrouvant la parole.

-Mais il m'a jeté des bouteilles d'eau!Alors que je travaille dans un quart d'heure!rahh je te déteste!

Jennifer était furieuse contre son collègue et hurlait dans tout le magasin. Puck lui s'amusait à courir entre les rayons,tel un enfant. Blaine était mort de rire en le voyant se disputer pour des gamineries. Kurt ,lui,souriait de toutes dents. Ils étaient tous heureux et reprirent leur travail de bon cœur.

* * *

Kurt ferma son magasin en dernier. Sa journée avait été longue et compliquée. Il ne voulait même plus y penser. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui,s'habiller très classe,et aller voir son frère et Rachel avec August. Il voulait passer une bonne soirée avec sa famille sans se soucier de Noah,Jennifer et Blaine. Surtout Blaine. Il voulait l'effacer de sa vie pour ne plus se sentir troubler à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom.  
Il se rendit à sa voiture puis conduisit assez vite dans les rues de New York en chantant "America" de West Side. Il grilla plusieurs feux rouges se fichant des règles.,voulant rentrer au plus vite. Il se gara en bas de son appartement et monta vers son logis en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva dans son appartement et en entrant,il entendit la télévision à fond:

-Chéri?Tu es là?appela t-il.

-Oui je suis dans le salon.

Kurt alla jusqu'au salon ou il trouva August assis dans le canapé ,une bière à la main. Il regardait la télévision d'un œil morne. Kurt vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas car August était avachi la chemise ouverte sur son torse nu et les cheveux tout décoiffés. Il semblait au plus mal.

Kurt se précipita vers lui et le prit dans les bras.

-August,que se passe t-il mon amour ?s'inquiéta t-il.

-Rien..Je bois une bière après le boulot c'est tout.

-August je suis avec toi depuis assez longtemps je te connais. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Kurt prit la main et l'homme et enleva sa bière. Puis il enlaça leurs doigts pour lui donner du courage. August le regarda et son regard bleu se durcit.

-J'ai perdu une affaire aujourd'hui. Une affaire de meurtre. Un couple a perdu leur troisième enfant et j'ai pas été capable de les aider plus...J'ai perdu..Je perds toujours tout.

-August,ce n'est qu'une affaire sur toutes celles que tu as gagné. Je suis sur que tu les as aidé. Allez viens on se prépare pour allez chez Rach'.

-NON!,s'emporta son petit ami,Tu comprends rien!je veux pas voir ta famille!j'en ai marre de passer mon temps avec ta famille!

-Calme toi,tenta Kurt tandis ce qu'August se levait énervé.

-Sérieusement ta famille j'en ai rien à faire!Ils me détestent tous!Pourquoi on fait jamais rien ensemble!Il faut toujours parler de Rachel,Finn,du leur bébé ...J'en ai MARRE!

Kurt regardait August avec de grands ne comprenait pas sa colère. August était en plein délire. La veille ,ils étaient allés au restaurant et avaient fait l' un couple normal. Et là August jetait des bouteilles de bière à travers leur salon et détruisait tout.

-August!Arrête de jeter des trucs!C'est notre salon!

-TON salon!C'est ton putain de salon.C'est toi qui choisit toujours tout. Tout tourne autour de toi. Le lycée, la fac,je passe toujours après ton foutu magasin et tes amis.

-Mon foutu magasin?explosa Kurt,Pardon?Ça va pas de dire ça !Mais vas y insulte moi maintenant!

-Je t'insulte pas!Tu perds la tête!se défendit August.

Kurt ne répondit pas parce qu' August hurlait encore dans leur appartement. Il frappait les murs de rage. Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé .Il était hors de lui juste pour une de ses affaires. Certes,August ne gagnait pas tout le temps mais il adorait son travail. Kurt savait qu'August ne se calmerait pas avant quelques coup,ils ne sortiraient pas;c'était certain.

Kurt s'échappa de la pièce pour aller dans leur chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit défait et commença à pleurer,en pensant que sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus chamboulée. C'était véritablement un enfer...Il se recroquevilla contre lui même et pleura en fourrant sa tête dans les draps.

- Mon amour je suis désolé.Tellement désolé je te prie ..Ouvre cette porte mon cœur...

Kurt ne répondit rien se contentant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un SMS à Rachel.

"Ma chérie .ne pouvons pas venir se suis désolé. August va mal. Je dois rester avec lui .On s'appelle demain ma belle ."

Il se déshabilla et se coucha en vitesse ,essayant d'oublier qu'il était seul dans ce grand lit, qu'il lui manquait son homme. Il se sentait abandonné. Ses souvenirs de lycée lui revinrent en mémoire. Les coups,les cris,le sang,les hurlements de son père,les pleurs,l'hôpital,ses amis se déchirant...Il se replia encore plus comme un enfant et sanglota . Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça , il ne pouvait pas.C'était trop douloureux...

-Kurt!Ouvre cette putain de porte!Allez chéri s'il te plait!

August hurlait de rage et martelait la porte de coups. cela eut effet de faire pleurer encore plus Kurt. August ,dans sa rage,n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il blessait encore plus sa moitié.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna et il le regarda les joues trempées de larmes. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était un numéro inconnu.

"Salut Kurt,Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé. J'ai pas réfléchis. Je veux pas t'ennuyer.S'il te plait ,je veux vraiment qu 'on soit pas ennemis. Passe une bonne soirée et fait de beaux rêves. Bisous et à demain. Blaine."

Kurt sourit en lisant le message et s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire! Je vous remercie et je m'excuse de mon dernier chapitre. J'ai eu des problèmes avec le site et il manque beaucoup de mots. J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Kurt se réveilla faiblement dans son grand lit. Les volets étaient grand ouverts et le soleil éclairait la pièce de ses longs rayons lumineux. La tête du jeune homme bourdonnait et il avait du mal à se lever. Il avait encore les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier, de la colère d'August, de ses paroles, de sa violence. Il se souvenait aussi de la douceur des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, de sa voix tandis ce qu'il lui narrait son histoire, de son message réconfortant. ..

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était en retard pour son boulot. Normalement il ouvrait la boutiqu mais il était déjà 11h. Il sauta hors du lit et appela son magasin tout en essayant de mettre son jean d'une main.

- Magasin Douce Harmonie*, j'écoute.

- Euh…Blaine? Bafouilla Kurt

- Monsieur Hummel ? Pardon, Kurt ? C'est toi?

- Oui. Excuse-moi Blaine mais tu peux dire à tout le monde que j'arrive dans quelques minutes...s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, assura Blaine au bout du fil, Mais comment as-tu fait pour arriver en ret...

- Juste dit leur Blaine, le coupa Kurt avant de raccrocher en vitesse.

Kurt ne voulait pas être impoli mais parler avec Blaine était trop dur. Il se sentait troubler dès qu'il entendait la voix sensuelle du jeune père. Il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi troubler. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas avec cet homme. Non il était avec son copain de faculté. Alors pourquoi avait-il été dès le début attiré par lui? Pourquoi voulait-il que Blaine soit avec lui? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le caresser…Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela. Alors il allait se comporter comme si Blaine était un employé comme un autre et il essayerait de garder ses distances avec lui. Peut-être qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de la journée. Il aviserait en fonction de l'attitude de Blaine. Il sortit de sa chambre et décida qu'il s'offrirait un café et un bagel sur la route. Mais au moment où il se regardait dans la glace près de l'entrée, il vit un petit mot accroché.

« Salut soleil de ma vie. Ecoute je suis désolé de mon comportement. Je suis un con. Excuses- moi. Ce soir on sort avec Finn et Rachel et plein d'amis à toi. Fais-toi beau mon cœur. Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Kurt se serra quand il lut la note d'August. Son copain changeait trop vite d'attitude et cela blessait de plus en plus Kurt. Mais August avait l'air d'être sincèrement désolé. Kurt lui laisserai une chance de plus. Il prit sa voiture et partit de chez lui en réfléchissant comment il allait s'habiller pour ce soir. il avait hâte de voir ses amis et son frère. Il allait passer une soirée géniale.

Il arriva à 11h30 au magasin. Il salua Puck qui était près de l'entrée. Le jeune homme le salua d'un grand sourire et continua à parler avec le couple devant lui. Kurt savait que Jennifer ne travaillait pas le mercredi car ils fermaient la boutique un peu plus tôt pour faire l'inventaire. Donc il n'y avait que les trois garçons aujourd'hui. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le patron vit Blaine au loin qui évita son regard en fixant le sol. Au moins c'était clair, Il fallait oublier l'évènement de la veille. Kurt respira un grand coup et alla dans la cuisine déposer son manteau. Il s'assit à la table et but le café qu'il avait acheté près de son travail. Il se délecta de l'arôme de son café fermant les yeux. Soudain un vibrement retentit dans la pièce. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que sur le coin de la table, près du mur, trainait un portable. Kurt reconnut le téléphone de Blaine car l'écran était un peu cassé. Il l'attrapa doucement en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait. Il vit que Blaine avait des appels manqués et des messages. Il tremblait un peu à l'idée qu'il allait fouiller dans le téléphone d'un de ces employés, mais il fallait dire qu'il ne connaissait rien de Blaine. Le portable de celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Il céda à la curiosité et regarda les messages. Le dernier était d'une dénommée Quinnie.

« Blainey tu ne réponds pas. Je sais que tu es au boulot mais Kilian arrête pas de demander son papa…Il pleure beaucoup. Je crois qu'il n'est pas habitué. Avec ton ancien job tu ne travaillais pas le mercredi. Là il doit rester avec Seb qui a de la fièvre. Réponds s'il te plait. Je t'aime »

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il eut de la pitié pour Blaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas la vie facile. Il gérait son fils seul depuis son divorce. Il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec son petit à cause de ses horaires. Le Seb en question devait être son meilleur ami, mais apparemment ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Kilian aujourd'hui. Donc le petit était seul implorant son père de revenir à la maison. Kurt devait faire quelque chose pour les aider, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner sa journée à Blaine. Ils n'étaient que 3 aujourd'hui. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail avec l'inventaire et beaucoup de clients. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser les problèmes de Blaine influencer son jugement.

Alors qu'il allait poser le téléphone, son regard fut attiré par la photo de fond d'écran. On y reconnaissait Blaine un peu plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il était assis sur un canapé. Près de lui, Quinn avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et un garçon châtain au sourire immense. Assis sur l'accoudoir un autre homme blond et sur l'autre, un petit brun. Derrière eux, encore deux hommes et une fille. Kurt regarda de plus près et vit qu'au creux du bras de Blaine se tenait un minuscule poupon. C'était Kilian. Il devait avoir une semaine tout au plus. Ils avaient l'air tous très heureux, surtout Blaine.

Kurt regretta d'avoir regardé cette photo car il se leva et partit instinctivement vers Blaine. Ce dernier était accroupi pour attraper une boite dans les tiroirs du bas. Il fronçait les sourcils en fouillant partout. Il avait une barbe fine qui le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux de Kurt. Il avait un pantalon bleu marine qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des chevilles et une marinière. Il était vraiment très beau avec ses boucles folles.

- C'est le mauvais tiroir je pense Blaine.

- Pardon ? demanda Blaine en se relevant pour lui faire face.

- Je te disais juste que c'est certainement le mauvais tiroir.

- Je cherche les partitions de violons.

- A droite. Attends je vais t'aider.

Kurt se baissa pour ouvrir un des tiroirs. Il en sortit ce que Blaine cherchait et lui tendit avec un sourire. Blaine attrapa les partitions et se retourna en disant :

- Je …Je vais aller …euh continuer de travailler.

- Non, lança Kurt en se relevant et lui attrapant son bras.

-Non ? répéta Blaine incrédule.

-Pars. Je te laisse ta journée. Profite pour être avec ta famille et ton petit garçon.

- Merci Kurt, lâcha Blaine sincèrement.

- Allez vas-y, avant que je change d'avis, le taquina Kurt en souriant de plus belle, Abandonne moi avec l'inventaire et Puck.

Blaine répondit à son sourire et alla récupérer ses affaires dans la cuisine. Il salua ensuite Kurt puis Puck. Ce dernier lui glissa l'adresse du bar ou ils se retrouveraient ce soir. Il partit ensuite vers chez lui trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de voir son fils qu'il avait quitté endormi ce matin. Sur la route, il rappela Quinn pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Salut Quinnie,

- Hey Blaine Ça va ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Tu n'es pas au boulot ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Calme toi, non j'y suis pas.

- Quoi ? cria Quinn affolée. Mais tu es où ?

- Kurt m'a donné mon après-midi. Je vais pouvoir rester avec Kilian, et ce soir on sort avec mon collègue Puck.

- Le gars avec la crête ? Et on sort où ?

- Oui mon collègue, ne t'inquiète pas tout est prévu. On sort avec des amis à Puck. J'ai pensé qu'on peut y aller avec Seb, Nick, Jeff, Tina et son copain et Sam. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Ca m'a l'air sympa comme programme, mais tu fais quoi des filles de Jeff et de Kilian ?

-Et bien, on trouve une baby-sitter.

- Ecoute Blaine, Seb est malade mais il ne refusera pas de s'occuper des trois enfants. Je vais lui demander. Appelle la bande d'amis .Ok Blainey ?

- Pas de problème, assura Blaine, mais m'appelles pas comme ça !

Quinn éclata de rire avant de couper leur conversation. Blaine appela ses amis un à un pour les inviter. Ils acceptèrent tous l'invitation avec joie. Blaine en était heureux. Il allait passer un après-midi avec son fils et une soirée avec ses meilleurs amis. Tout était parfait…

Dès qu'il entra dans son appartement, Kilian hurla de joie et lui sauta dans les bras .Blaine s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans les bras et essuya les larmes sur les joues de son fils. Il se releva en serrant encore son petit dans les bras et lui chuchota « Papa est là maintenant mon chéri. Tout va bien se passer ». Il se dirigea dans le salon tout en chuchotant encore des paroles réconfortantes à son fils. Le salon était envahi par les jeux de Kilian et les affaires de Sébastian. Blaine cherchait d'ailleurs son meilleur ami qui n'était pas dans le salon comme à son habitude. Il le trouva sous les couvertures de son lit. Son ami avait la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton et semblait au plus mal. Blaine posa son fils à terre et lui dit d'aller se préparer pour aller au parc, puis il s'avança doucement vers Seb.

-Sébastian ? Ça va ?chuchota t'il.

-Ouai, répondit Sébastian d'une voix rauque et malade, je vais bien.

-Tu n'as pas l'air. Attends je vais te chercher un gant mouillé.

Blaine alla dans la cuisine et prit un gant imbibé d'eau. Il se rendit au chevet de son ami, s'agenouilla et lui passa le gant sur le visage. Blaine avait toujours était très attentionné envers ses amis et il considérait Sébastian comme son petit frère. Donc son geste aurait pu paraitre bizarre vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux homosexuels mais entre eux tout était clair : ils étaient les meilleurs amis.

- Laisse, lui dit Sébastian, je vais le faire. Vas avec ton fils.

- Prends des forces, ce soir tu t'occupes de trois monstres.

- Je sais...répondit Sébastian en s'endormant, Je sais…

Blaine remonta la couverture comme il le faisait pour Kilian et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il rejoignit son fils bien emmitouflé avec un manteau chaud car ils étaient déjà fin octobre. Blaine mit un bonnet à son fils et s'habilla chaudement aussi. Ils sortirent tous les deux, main dans la main en direction du parc.

Arrivé là- bas, Blaine acheta un ballon à Kilian et ils jouèrent pendant de longues minutes. Kilian rigolait beaucoup et courait partout .Il lançait le ballon et s'amusait car son père faisait semblant de tomber à terre quand il courait. Puis ils allèrent nourrir les canards du lac. Blaine en profitait pour discuter avec Kilian, pour connaitre un peu sa vie à l'école et son quotidien quand il était avec Seb et Quinn. Kilian voulut ensuite des frites et un hot dog, alors Blaine lui acheta cette nourriture. ILS s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc.

- Merci pour les frites Papa, lui dit Kilian.

- De rien bonhomme. On est bien là non ?

- Papa ? je peux te poser une question ? Une petite question je te jure parce que tonton Seb aime pas les longues questions.

- Allez va pour une petite question.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ?

« Ça c'est pas la petite question auquel je m'attendais » pensa Blaine en se rapprochant de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas de maman Kil', tu es un petit garçon qui n'a qu'un père. Je suis sûr que plein d'amis à toi vivent avec leur maman ou juste leurs papas, ou les deux.

- Mary elle dit qu'elle a deux mamans. C'est possible ?

- Bien sûr. Tout est possible Kilian. Un jour tu deviendras grand et tu trouveras la bonne … personne et tu partiras de la maison. Tu seras plus mon petit bonhomme.

- Je serais toujours ton bonhomme mon papa.

- Je t'aime Kilian Anderson.

Kilian lâcha ses frites pour serrer son père de ses petits bras. Blaine était vraiment touché de l'attitude de son garçon. Il était vraiment mature pour ses 6 ans. C'était la première fois qu'il se posait des questions sur le fait que Blaine soit seul. Si un jour il avait demandé pourquoi il ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents, ni le frère de Blaine. Son père ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliqué cela. Kilian n'aurait rien compris.

- Papa donnes-moi ton argent s'il te plait, ordonna Kilian d'une petite voix.

- Euh…D'accord mais pourquoi ?

- Restes là, ne bouge pas je reviens.

Blaine accepta tout en s'inquiétant pour son petit. Il le fixa tandis que le petit trottinait vers une petite échoppe en face. L'homme se leva quand même et s'approcha vers l'échoppe en portant la nourriture et le ballon de son fils. Fils qui revenait vers son père avec ses achats dans la main. Blaine fronça les sourcils quand Kilian lui offrit l'un des cadeaux. C'était un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus « Best Dad Ever ». Blaine en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en fichait de combien il avait dépensé en une après- midi, il venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux. Il promit à Kilian de le porter ce soir et le félicita car le petit avait acheté un petit porte clé pour son oncle Sébastian. Blaine avait vraiment le meilleur des fils.

- Blaine !T'es prêt ?cria Sébastian devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui, J'arrive.

Blaine sortit tout prêt pour faire face à son meilleur ami en peignoir. Seb le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu es en jean avec un tee-shirt « Best Dad Ever ».Sérieux ?

- C'est le gars qui se balade en peignoir qui parle !

- Il est génial mon peignoir.

Blaine ne répondit rien et alla dans son salon où ses amis l'attendaient. Quinn était en robe courte violette, elle parlait avec un jeune homme blond qui se nommait Jeff. Il était en couple depuis presque 15 ans avec Nick, petit et brun. Ils avaient deux filles ensembles. Natalia 5 ans et Claire 2 ans. Nick avait d'ailleurs sa petite Claire dans les bras et parlait avec Kilian.

- Allez, on y va, lança Quinn en voyant Blaine arriver.

Les adultes saluèrent les enfants et Sébastian et partirent en direction de leur voiture. Blaine allait enfin s'amuser comme un homme de son âge. Ils arrivèrent au bar-karaoké où ils retrouvèrent Puck au bar commandant une multitude de boissons.

- Salut mon pote, dit Puck vers Blaine.

- Salut, donc voici Nick et son copain Jeff. Et tu connais déjà Quinn.

- Enchanté les gays, et très enchanté mademoiselle.

Quinn le regarda lui faire une référence ridicule et lui sourit parce qu'elle était amusée. Il les mena jusqu'à une des tables dans l'ombre où l'on voyait bien la scène. Il y avait déjà Tina et son nouveau copain Mike, Sam avec sa copine Mercedes et …Kurt ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi Puck l'avait-il invité ?

- Blaine, demanda Quinn, ce n'est pas ton patron ?

- Euh…Si…Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il est là, répondit Blaine en demandant à Puck du regard.

-Ben son frère est mon meilleur ami, lâcha juste Puck en haussant les épaules.

Blaine salua Kurt d'un sourire et fut foudroyé du regard par un homme blond qui avait le bras autour des épaules de Kurt. C'était certainement l'August dont Puck lui avait parlé. Il fit ensuite la connaissance de Rachel et Finn. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir rencontré Rachel le jour où il était arrivé bourré chez Kurt. Finn avait l'air gentil aussi. Il apprit aussi que Sam sortait depuis des années avec l'une des meilleurs amies de Kurt. Ils discutèrent tous, rigolèrent comme des lycéens qui se retrouvent et burent les meilleurs des cocktails. Jeff et Puck allèrent chanter ainsi que Rachel et Mercedes. Blaine parlait beaucoup avec Finn et Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Kurt qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il était tellement beau avec son regard azur et ses cheveux châtains. Blaine était vraiment tombé sous le charme de son patron. Il avait envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il avait envie d'être à la place d'August, de faire de la vie de Kurt un conte de fée. Kurt n'était certainement pas comme Scott. Blaine en était sûr. Kurt était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Le seul hic était que Puck lui avait narré que Kurt et August étaient ensembles depuis de longues années et ils avaient l'air amoureux. Blaine ne voulait pas briser leur couple. Il voulait vraiment se rapprocher de Kurt pour devenir amis bien sûr.

Il se leva et alla sur la scène et prit le micro.

-Voilà je vais chanter une chanson pour ma famille et mon petit garçon. Ils sont exceptionnels. Et cette chanson le dit.

La chanson « Everything I do I do it for you » commence :

Look into my eyes - you will see

(Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras)

What you mean to me

(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)

Search your heart - search your soul

(Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme)

And when you find me there you'll search no more

(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)

Au début de la chanson Blaine avait regardé tout le public. Puis ses yeux fixèrent ses amis tandis ce qu'il chantait sa chanson. Il leur dédiait cette chanson car sans eux, il n'était rien. Mais quand il entama le couplet de la chanson il n'existait que Kurt pour lui. Il chantait pour lui. Pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir)

You know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do - I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais- je le fais pour toi)

Il sourit à nouveau vers ses amis et il continua sa chanson. Quinn avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick et le regardait avec fierté. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il observa le couple Finnchel et leur souffla un baiser pour se donner du style.

Look into my heart - you will find

(Regarde dans mon coeur - tu trouveras)

There's nothin' there to hide

(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici)

Take me as I am - take my life

(Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie)

I would give it all I would sacrifice

(Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais)

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça)

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

(Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)

Ya know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do - I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi)

There's no love - like your love

(Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien)

And no other - could give more love

(Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus)

There's nowhere - unless you're there

(Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là)

All the time - all the way

(Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin)

A ce moment-là ,il était près du bord de la scène et continuait à fixer Kurt ,à lui sourire et à lui faire des clins d'œil. Kurt lui était très tendu mais appréciait aussi ce spectacle. Apres tout ,Blaine chantait pas juste pour lui mais pour toute la bande d'amis.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

(Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

(Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi)

Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

(Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi)

Ya know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do - I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais- je le fais pour toi)

Blaine finit sa phrase en fixant Kurt sans sourire juste en accrochant son regard au sien. Parce que ses yeux disaient tous les non-dits entre eux. Puis il descendit de scène en souriant et rit tout le monde dans les bras, car ces amis étaient tous debout à l'acclamer. Alors qu'il prenait Quinn dans les bras ,il sentit une main le forcer à se tourner. Et il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Puis plus rien.

* * *

***en français dans le texte**

**Voila finis! Vos réactions face à la chanson (chanson de Bryan Adams au passage) chanté par Blaine ? Une petite review ? A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre qui as mis trois semaines à être écris. Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire et à mettre des reviews qui me donnent a chaque fois le sourire.**

**Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie qui m'a grandement aidé vu que c'est aussi ma beta. Je t'adore.**

**Et un énorme merci à mon frère jumeau qui est le deuxième scénariste. (Donc si vous avez des trucs que vous n'aimez pas c'est sa faute).**

**Ce chapitre et le prochain sont en hommage à l'homme exceptionnel qu'était Cory Monteith.**

**Voila j'ai finis mon ptit discours, je vous laisse profiter du Klaine.**

* * *

Kurt ne put retenir son cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit le poing de son copain heurter la mâchoire de Blaine. Tout se passa très vite. August ne remarqua pas que les clients le regardaient et que Kurt semblait affolé. Non il voulait une seule chose : frapper Blaine. Il se jeta sur lui tel un animal et commença à le rouer de coups.

Blaine, encore assommé, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ne put donc pas se protéger des premiers coups. Il les encaissa sans broncher avant de se défendre et de répondre à August. Ils commencèrent à se battre au milieu du bar, sur le sol.

Kurt et Rachel hurlaient apeuré et en pleurs. Puck essaya d attraper Blaine et de le tirer de la. Mais August semblait vouloir sa mort et ne le laissa pas faire.

Ce fut Finn qui décida d'interrompre le combat. Il attrapa August et le jeta dans un coin. Sam vint l aider ainsi que Mike tandis que Puck aidait Blaine à se relever. Ce dernier était bien amoché. Il avait la lèvre fendue et l'œil déjà gonflé. Il avait du mal à se tenir droit.

August était tenu par trois de ses amis mais il tirait encore. Son regard bleute était rempli de haine. Il cracha à Blaine :

- Avise-toi de regarder encore mon copain et je te démonte !

- August calme, tenta Sam.

- Non je ne calme pas !ce connard drague mon copain sous mes yeux !

Le regard de Blaine se durcit et devint agressif. Il n'était peut-être pas violent mais la il venait de se faire insulter. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il lâcha méchamment.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais pleurer Kurt là, sale con !

- Je vais te massacrer, gronda August en avançant.

- Vas y je t attends pour voir si tu es un homme.

Blaine rageait. Ce con venait de l'insulter mais surtout il voyait Rachel réconforter Kurt, qui pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur son magnifique visage de porcelaine. Et à chaque larme, Blaine sentait sa colère et sa peine augmenter. Il voulut aller vers August qui se débattait comme un possédé mais Puck attrapa son bras et lui chuchota:

- Survis pour te battre un autre jour. Regarde Kurt. Il faut s en occuper.

Blaine déglutit avec difficulté et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise. Il agissait comme un crétin. Puck avait raison, il n'était pas le premier à souffrir.

Pendant que Quinn demanda gentiment au patron de leur laisser deux minutes de répit avant de les virer, Blaine observa Finn qui s'occupait de calmer le blond. Cet homme immense avait l'avantage sur le petit ami de son frère et Blaine vit qu'il était énerve de l'attitude d'August. Ce dernier hurlait encore et se débâtait furieux d'être pris en charge par ses amis. Finn finit par attraper August au col et le fit décoller du sol :

- Ecoute-moi August. Tu vas te taire et maintenant. J'en ai marre de tes cris et ça ne vaut pas que pour maintenant. Tu blesses mon frère et la, tel que tu me vois, je suis à deux doigts de te régler ton cas. Alors tu vas te calmer, prendre ta voiture et rentrer chez toi. Maintenant !

Finn avait énoncé son ordre très calmement mais August semblait apeuré par la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de cet homme. Il obéit sagement et sortit du restaurant.

Peu après le départ d'August, ils furent virés par le patron hors de lui d'avoir assisté à un combat dans son bar. Rachel déclara que la soirée était finie et que chacun devait rentrer chez lui. Jeff et Nick dirent qu'ils allaient dans un autre bar profiter de leur soirée entre amoureux. Mike et Tina, un peu fatigué rentrèrent chez Tina, qui vivait en colocation avec Quinn. Celle-ci partit discrètement en compagnie de Noah et Blaine sourit en les voyants aussi complices. Quinn semblait beaucoup apprécier ce badboy au sourire charmeur.

Blaine se retrouva seul avec Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Finn et Kurt. Il n'osait regarder personne en face et se mit un peu à l' écart. Ce fut Rachel qui vint à sa rencontre.

- Blaine, dit-elle gentiment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Kilian ne te voit pas comme ca.

- C est bon je vais me soigner chez moi.

- Non Blaine. Ecoute, ma belle-mère est infirmière. Viens avec nous, qu'on soigne au moins cet œil et cette lèvre. Ainsi que ta mâchoire, ordonna Rachel partit dans un de ses longs discours.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?

- Tu supposes bien Anderson.

Blaine sourit et appela Seb pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait dormir. Il rentrerait demain et le Niff récupérerait leurs filles demain. Il ne lui parla ni de la bagarre, ni qu'il était blessé, ni du fait qu'il avait fait pleure Kurt. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer son meilleur ami qui en faisait déjà beaucoup avec quarante de fièvre. Il salua vaguement son ami Sam et sa copine et suivit les Hummel-Hudson.

Dans la voiture, il se mit à l'arrière près de Kurt. Finn conduisait assez lentement et la voiture, très vieille faisait un ronronnement qui fit somnoler Blaine. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kurt avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Il ne bougea pas, observant l'ange collé à lui. Kurt souriait dans son sommeil et Blaine se demanda à quoi rêvait-il pour être si paisible.

Finn arrêta la voiture et sortit aider Rachel qui avait du mal à se déplacer. Il fit un signe à Blaine pour qu'il réveille Kurt. Blaine se pencha et chuchota d'une voix douce:

- Kurt, réveille-toi. On est arrives. Kurt…

Blaine savait qu'il allait probablement faire une autre bêtise mais il s'en fichait. Du dos de sa main, il caressa le visage de Kurt. Blaine se sentait sourire tout en écoutant la respiration de ce bel homme. Mon dieu il était vraiment magnifique. Du bout de son doigt, il traça les lignes de son visage. Puis il vit une cicatrice un peu épaisse dépasser du col en V de Kurt. Il hésita mais extrêmement curieux, il passa deux doigts légers dessus se demandant d ou venait cette cicatrice. Quel accident avait eu Kurt pour avoir cette marque? La caresse de Blaine réveilla Kurt en sursauts. Ce dernier repoussa violement la main de Blaine avant de s'apercevoir qui était le propriétaire de cette main.

Il resursauta et balbutia avant de sortir en vitesse de la voiture. Blaine le suivit plus lentement car il boitait et souffrait extrêmement. Il vit la petite maison des Hudson devant lui et y rentra difficilement. Finn vint à sa rencontre et enlaça ces épaules avec son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Il l'emmena vers le fond de la maison ou il y avait une chambre d'amis.

- Voilà, tu peux te reposer. Rachel va te soigner dans 5 min.

- Merci Finn pour tout. Je…je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout ca.

- Mon frangin t'aime bien, répondit Finn en haussant les épaules.

Blaine baissa les yeux quand Finn darda sur lui son regard. Le géant lâcha d une voix non innocente:

- J'n'aime pas August. Parce qu'il fait du mal à mon ptit frère. Fait gaffe à toi, si tu blesses Kurt.

- Ok...

Finn laissa Blaine dans la chambre. Ce dernier médita quelques minutes sur la menace de Finn.

Il avait l'air très proche de Kurt mais alors pourquoi n'aimait il pas August ? Est ce qu'August faisait du mal à Kurt ? Pourquoi Kurt restait il avec lui ? Cela avait il rapport avec cette affreuse cicatrice ? Tant de questions qui restèrent sans réponses dans l'esprit de Blaine.

Pour se changer les idées, il observa le mur face au lit. Il était empli de photo. Apparemment cette chambre d'amis servait aux parents du couple. Il s approcha et regarda quelques photos. Des visages qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais sur l'une d'elle, il y reconnaissait Kurt plus jeune, une quinzaine d'années avec un sourire innocent. Finn était là aussi et Rachel aussi. On y voyait plein de jeunes et un prof. Tous souriants. Blaine essaya de reconnaitre Kurt dans les autres photos quand il fut interrompu par une voix:

- C'est les photos souvenirs.

- Je vois ca. Et la c'est toi et Finn?

- Oui, répondit Kurt en s'approchant, Avec le Glee Club.

- Moi aussi j'avais une chorale. Les Warblers.

- Ils me semblent qu'on vous a battus, lâcha Kurt en montrant une photo des régionales 2010-2011, regarde ce n'est pas ta chorale là ?

- Si ! C'est fou ! S'exclama Blaine. Regarde je suis là en noir et rouge derrière Jeff.

Kurt scruta l'image et pouffa en voyant la tête de Blaine à ces 16 ans.

- Mon dieu...Tu mettais du gel dans tes boucles.

- Oui je n'aimais pas mes cheveux.

Blaine plissa les yeux et regarda un des garçons, c'était un beau jeune homme au teint hale avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux ambre. Blaine serra les dents et s'éloigna de la photo. Kurt n'eut même pas besoin que Blaine dise quoi que ce soit pour savoir que ce garçon était le jeune Scott, l'homme qui avait brisé le cœur du bouclé.

Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine assit sur le lit le regard perdu. Il l'imita et sortit du coton et du désinfectant d'une mallette. Sans rien dire il posa doucement le coton sur les plaies de Blaine. Il effleurait presque les contours de ses blessures de peur de lui faire mal. Blaine ne dit rien mais ne repoussa pas le châtain.

Le silence dura quelques minutes et fut rompu par Kurt:

- Désolé à propos d'August. Tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le comprends. Je n'aurais pas du te chanter cette chanson.

Kurt se raidit et souffla à Blaine:

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors?

- Kurt... Écoute je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? Je l'ai fait parce qu'à ce moment là, je pensais qu'à toi.

Blaine avait lâché sa phrase très vite mais Kurt avait tout entendu très clairement. Il savait qu'il ne rendait pas Blaine indifférent vu qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et lui avait dit qu'il était magnifique. Cette histoire allait beaucoup trop vite pour le plus vieux. Ils se connaissaient à peine et déjà Blaine lui chantait des chansons sentimentales.

- Écoute Blaine..., commença Kurt

- Non ne dit rien. Je suis un paume je sais, le coupa Blaine d'une voix froide. Je suis un bon à rien, pas capable d'élever son fils. Même pas capable de garder un emploi plus de quatre jours. Pas capable de faire les choses correctement alors que j'ai bientôt trente ans. Je fais des conneries de lycéens. Du genre, embrasser son merveilleux patron. Et même s'il est avec son copain depuis genre dix ans. Je crois toujours qu'il tombera amoureux d'un con comme moi.

Kurt se sentait mal pour Blaine. Il aurait aime avoir le courage de lui dire à quel point il le trouvait magnifique, drôle, généreux, amical, plein de charme et de qualités. Il aurait aimé expliquer que son ventre faisait des bonds dès qu'il voyait le visage de Blaine, dès qu'il sentait son odeur, dès qu'il entendait sa voix à la fois mélodieuse et rauque. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer la joie, l'empressement qu'il avait le matin à l'idée de voir Blaine. Il aurait voulu expliquer que les rires du bouclé le mettait de bonne humeur. Expliquer que l'arrivée de Blaine avait chamboulée toute sa vie. Qu'il le faisait sourire à nouveau. Qu'il lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Qu'il lui donnait envie d'oublier, d'oublier tout.

Il se rapprocha de Blaine et posa deux doigts sur la mâchoire de Blaine, là où il était blessé.

- Ne dis pas ça, Blaine. Ne pense même pas ça. Moi je pense que tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Kurt...J'aurais tant aimé te rencontrer au lycée. Tu m'aurais apprécié j'en suis sur.

- On aurait été les meilleurs amis j'en suis sur.

Blaine sourit à cette hypothèse et se retourna vers Kurt. Ils commencèrent à discuter de leurs anciens lycéens, oubliant tout le reste. Blaine apprit que Kurt avait été dans un lycée public à Lima et qu'il avait vécu avec son père puis que les Hudson étaient arrivés. Il avait ensuite fait une faculté d'arts dramatiques et avait rencontre August lors de sa vingtième année.

Blaine lui raconta ensuite qu'il avait vécu dans un internat pour garçon à Westerville. Quinn et Tina avaient grandi, elle aussi à Westerville. Puis le bouclé écouta avec attention les paroles de Kurt, ses histoires de lycées, les anecdotes du Glee Club et de leur prof Monsieur Schuester. Il buvait tout les mots que les lèvres de Kurt formèrent. Blaine écouta aussi Kurt raconter son premier jour à la faculté.

_**Flash Back**_

- Hey petit retourne chez ta maman, hurla un des étudiants au jeune Kurt.

Kurt ne dit rien et rougit de gène en cherchant sur le plan où était ce foutu bâtiment censé contenir sa salle. Il était bouscule de toute part par des étudiants idiots. Il avait déjà été insulte cinq fois, pousse dans la boue, s'était perdu des millions de fois.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait envie de retourner à Lima ou d'appeler Rachel pour l'entendre se plaindre encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas été acceptée dans la même faculté que lui. Elle avait choisi une faculté plus proche de celle de Finn.

Bref Kurt se retrouvait seul dans un dédale de couloirs immenses. Soudain une main l'agrippa l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Kurt tomba à terre et ferma les yeux de honte.

- Excuse-toi de ce que tu viens de faire connard ! cria une voix

- La tapette se tenait sur mon chemin.

Kurt entendit du fracas et rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'un cercle s'était créer autour d'eux. Il y avait un grand garçon blond de dos qui poussa un autre garçon plus musclé. Apparemment le blond lui avait assené un coup de poing magistral car il saignait du nez. Le blessé se releva maladroitement et partit en faisait des gestes obscènes.

- Allez dégagez maintenant, hurla le blond aux autres avant de s'agenouiller devant Kurt.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il

- Euh...Oui ça va...Merci.

- De rien...Kurt, répondit-il en regardant son nom sur sa carte d'étudiant, Moi c'est August.

_**Fin du flash back**_

- Alors August est ton ange gardien ? demanda Blaine d'une voix neutre

- On peut dire ça.

Kurt était conscient qu'il fallait qu'il change de sujet et surtout ne pas parler d'August. Il décida d'enchainer de manière adroite:

- Et toi et Sébastian vous vous êtes connus comment ?

- Il trainait tout les jours chez moi, répondit avec joie Blaine en souriant. Nos parents étaient amis. Genre on avait trois ans et on courait dans la maison. On était infernaux. Toujours à faire les pitres. Et ça à duré pendant vingt-sept ans. Je me souviens, j'avais quatre ans et Seb trois et demi. Nos parents discutaient autour d'un verre. Mon grand frère Cooper, nous regardait vaguement tout en draguant les deux sœurs de Sébastian. Son frère à lui était déjà parti de la maison. Alors pour se faire entendre, on a volé la dinde qu'avait prépare ma mère. Et on a couru pour se cacher dans ma cabane. C'est mon père qui nous à découvert allongé sur le dos empiffré de dinde.

- Ça devait être drôle à voir, rit Kurt en essayant d'imaginer un mini Blaine dormant sur des restes de viande.

- Oui. On a bien rigolé. Mon frère nous a pris en photo. Bon quand les parents Smythe sont partis mon père m'a bien grondé. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais réussi.

- Avec tes parents s'étaient tendus?

- C'est compliqué. Mon père a toujours été sévère. Et ma mère toujours un peu coincée. Au début, ça allait car mon frère s'occupait de moi et me protégeait des colères de mon père. Mais il est parti quand j'avais sept ans, presque l'âge de Kilian. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Juste des nouvelles données par ma mère de temps en temps. Mais imagine la réaction de Laure et Richard Anderson, deux bons protestants, quand ils apprennent que l'un de leur fils est devenu acteur et arpente les rues de L.A comme un vagabond et l'autre est gay et a décidé de partir aussi à New York.

- Oh...désolé...dit simplement Kurt triste pour Blaine.

- Merde. Non, je ne veux pas te rendre triste Kurt. Oublie-les, ils sont bêtes. Regardes si je n'étais pas parti à New York,je n'aurais jamais croisé tes yeux magnifiques.

- Et je n'aurais pas croisé ton sourire enfantin mais si beau, répondit Kurt du tact au tact bien décidé à assumer ses sentiments.

- Cela veut dire que tu es attiré par moi, Hummel?

- Peut-être Anderson. Mais seulement si tu l'es aussi par moi.

- Alors on va dire : Bien-sûr Kurt (Blaine prononça son prénom d'une voix si tendre que Kurt frissonna) parce que tu es magnifique.

Kurt s'empara des lèvres de Blaine pour y déposer un long baiser. Pendant quelques secondes, ils furent seuls sur terre. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, même plus à respirer. Les souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues commencèrent une danse effrénée, leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Dans leur monde, Il n'était qu'eux et ce baiser était magique, provoquant chez eux des centaines de sentiments différents. Leurs cœurs furent affolés tellement s'était intense. Blaine changea de position pour que ce soit plus confortable. Il poussa légèrement Kurt et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Reprenant leurs souffles quelques minutes, ils jetèrent la boite de premier soin par terre et pendant que Blaine passait les mains sous le T-shirt de Kurt, ce dernier caressait ses boucles avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Kurt chevaucha Blaine et…

- Les garçons ! On y va ! hurla Finn. Oh mon dieu l'image ! Rahh les mecs Stop ! Mon bébé arrive là !

* * *

**Sacré Finn ^^**

**Alors ce baiser Klaine ?**

**C'était bien ou vous êtes déçu ?**

**Et que vous pensez de la réaction d'August ?**

**Dites moi tout !**

**A bientoooooot !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre !**

**Je m'excuse encore de pas répondre aux reviews :(**

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre plein de Klaine et de Finnchel et d'un autre couple qu'on adore.**

* * *

Le moment d'extrême gêne passé, toute la petite famille se mit en route pour la maternité. Finn était trop occupé à s'enquérir de l'état de Rachel qu'il ne dit rien à propos du baiser que Kurt et Blaine venaient de partager.

Blaine lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de l'autre homme. Ils s'étaient finalement embrassés. Et Blaine voulait le hurler sur tous les toits.

Finn grilla tout les feux rouges qu'il aperçut et conduit comme un fou jusqu'à la clinique où Rachel devait accoucher. Cette dernière broyait la main de son mari tellement elle avait mal. Il conduisait tant bien que mal avec sa main valide. Kurt s'était approché de Rachel et lui avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule. Blaine lui essayait d'envoyer des messages à Sebastian pour l'informer de ses actions et du lieu où il se trouvait. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

La maternité Fitzgerald était très moderne et ils furent assez bien accueillis. Les infirmiers prirent en charge Rachel et le médecin virent les voir.

- Excusez-moi lequel des trois est le père ?

- Euh...c'est moi Docteur, bafouilla Finn

- Bien, vous seul est autorisé à être avec Madame Hudson-Berry. Ces messieurs doivent restes dans la salle d'attente. Mais je vous préviens l'accouchement va être long et difficile. Je vais vous indiquer une salle d'attente où vous serez au calme.

Les trois acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Blaine et Kurt furent conduits dans une salle d'attente. Ils furent seuls dans cette immense salle froide et terne. Kurt s'assit dans le fond et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

Blaine arpenta la pièce en réfléchissant de tout et de rien. Il appela Sebastian qui lui indiqua que les trois enfants avaient été des anges et qu'il se sentait mieux. Blaine lui dit qu'il était un peu crevé de cette nuit agité et Seb rit parce que c'était la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait. Blaine sourit et raccrocha après un petit "je t adore".

Il porta son attention sur Kurt qui tremblait dans son coin. Blaine accourut vers lui et lui donna une vieille couverture qui trainait

- Mon dieu Kurt, tu es tremblant et fiévreux. Tu dois te reposer.

- Laisse ça va aller, souffla l'autre.

- Non. Voilà prends la couverture. Comme ça. Viens près de moi, je suis plus confortable que le mur.

Kurt ne se fit pas prier et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine et s'enfouit dans la couette. Blaine s'assura qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à Kurt et joua avec ses cheveux.

- Blaine ?

- Oui Kurt ?

- T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes tu sais ?

Blaine sourit et se pencha et embrassa l'ange qu'il tenait contre lui. Puis il se mit à chanter lentement pour le bercer:

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

_**Je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour entendre ta respiration**_

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

_**Regarder ton sourire alors que tu es endormie**_

While you're far away and dreaming

_**Alors que tu es loin et en train de rêver**_

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

_**Je pourrais passer ma vie en m'abandonnant doucement**_

I could stay lost in this moment forever

_**Je pourrais rester perdu dans ce moment pour toujours**_

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

_**Chaque moment que je passe avec toi est comme un trésor**_

I don't wanna close my eyes

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux**_

I don't wanna fall asleep

_**Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil**_

Cause I'd miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Cause even when I dream of you

_**Parce que même quand je rêve de toi**_

The sweetest dream will never do

_**Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien**_

I'd still miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

_**M'allongeant proche de toi pour sentir ton coeur battre**_

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

_**Et je me demande de quoi tu rêves**_

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

_**Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois**_

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

_**Ensuite j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu qu'on soit ensemble**_

And I just wanna stay with you

_**Et je veux juste rester avec toi**_

In this moment forever, forever and ever

_**Dans ce moment pour toujours, toujours et à jamais**_

I don't wanna close my eyes

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux**_

I don't wanna fall asleep

_**Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil**_

Cause I'd miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Cause even when I dream of you

_**Parce que même quand je rêve de toi**_

The sweetest dream will never do

_**Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien**_

I'd still miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

I don't wanna miss one smile

_**Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire**_

I don't wanna miss one kiss

_**Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser**_

Well, I just wanna be with you

_**Bien, je veux juste être avec toi**_

Right here with you, just like this

_**Ici même avec toi, juste comme ça**_

I just wanna hold you close

_**Je veux juste te tenir contre moi**_

Feel your heart so close to mine

_**Sentir ton cœur près du mien**_

And just stay here in this moment

_**Et rester ici en ce moment**_

For all the rest of time

_**Jusqu'à la fin des temps**_

I don't wanna close my eyes

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux**_

I don't wanna fall asleep

_**Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil**_

Cause I'd miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Cause even when I dream of you

_**Parce que même quand je rêve de toi**_

The sweetest dream will never do

_**Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien**_

I'd still miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

I don't wanna close my eyes

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux**_

I don't wanna fall asleep

_**Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil**_

Cause I'd miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Cause even when I dream of you

_**Parce que même quand je rêve de toi**_

The sweetest dream will never do

_**Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien**_

I'd still miss you, baby

_**Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Et je ne veux rien manquer**_

Don't wanna close my eyes

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux**_

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

_**Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil, yeah !**_

I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Je ne veux rien manquer**_

Kurt s'était endormi grâce à la voix du bouclé. Ce dernier avait bien choisi sa chanson comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout allait trop vite. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Normalement deux personnes ne tombaient pas amoureuses en cinq jours. Pourquoi alors Blaine se sentait-il de plus en plus amoureux à mesure qu'il voyait Kurt. Il lui chantait des chansons d'amour, le berçait, s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Même pas avec Scott.

Ce pourrait-il que Kurt Hummel soit LE garçon ? Qu'il soit sa partie manquante ? Son âme sœur ?

Blaine secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser plus. Oui il était romantique mais il n'allait pas penser cela alors qu'il n'était pas sur que Kurt l'aime bien. Blaine se rendait compte qu'il avait précipité les choses et qu'à cause de lui August avait fait pleurer Kurt. Il n'était vraiment qu'un minable. Scott avait raison.

Soudain, Kurt attrapa sa main et la serra. Cela eut effet de refaire sourire Blaine. Et ce dernier se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans une maternité.

_**Flash Back**_

- Blaine calme toi enfin !

- Je veux entrer. Quinn est seul. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de rentrer. Et puis tu crois que Scott viendra ? Tu parles il viendra pas voir son fils.

Blaine explosait toute sa rage contre un Sebastian compréhensif. Blaine se retrouvait seul dans une salle d'attente alors que son fils naissait. Les médecins avait refusé que Blaine rentre dans la salle car il était écrit que seul Scott avait ce droit. Blaine était anéantit par le divorce avec son ex-mari. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il devrait s'occuper du bébé seul et que son amour de jeunesse ne serait pas là. Il se préoccupait plus de Quinn en train de souffrir a l'heure même.

Il fulminait toujours quand le médecin ouvrit la porte:

- Monsieur Anderson ? Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Venez avec moi voir votre petit.

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher et se figea sur place. Il allait enfin voir la tête de son fils. Sebastian, jusqu'alors assis tranquillement, se leva, attrapa le coude de Blaine et le fit un peu avancer:

- Hey Blainey faut que t'y aille là. Viens je t'accompagne.

- Ok...chuchota Blaine.

Ils suivirent le médecin et arrivèrent dans une salle pleine de médecins s'affairant. Quinn était couchée dans un lit avec une petit chose enroule dans une couverture sur sa poitrine. Elle souriait de toutes dents. Blaine s'approcha à tâtons et regarda sa meilleure amie.

- Hey ma belle, ça va ? Tu es toute pale. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Désolé de quoi Blaine ? Regarde-le. Il est magnifique.

Blaine fixa la petite tête qui dépassait des couvertures. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son garçon était là. Une petite bouille avec le crane dégarni. Blaine avait vu des bébés à la télé mais s'émerveilla quand même sur le fait que tout était petit. Ses mains minuscules, ses yeux clos, son nez semblable à celui du père...Il était juste parfait. Magnifique. Quinn lui donna ensuite le petit dans les bras. Blaine l'attrapa contre lui, prudemment de peur de le faire tomber par terre. Il le serra tendrement contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur le front:

- Bienvenue dans notre monde Kilian Anderson. Tout va bien ton papa est là.

_**3 mois après :**_

- Mais sérieux ! Il est où ce biberon!

- Arrête de t'énerver Blainou, le narguait Sebastian avachi dans le canapé.

- Ta gueule Seb juste ta gueule!

Blaine hurlait dans la cuisine et cherchant son biberon. Il était là, il y a cinq minutes. Kilian hurlait dans la pièce à coté et Seb se foutait de sa tête depuis quelques minutes. Et la vieille radio crachait la chanson Love Shack.

Quinn rentra à ce moment précis. Elle éteignit d'un geste la radio, embrassa Seb sur le front et prit Kilian dans les bras. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de Blaine et en ressortit avec le biberon. Kilian se tut de suite à la vue du biberon. Elle le donna ensuite tendrement à Blaine, qui était épuisé.

- Regarde. Assis-toi dans le canapé c'est mieux.

- Ça change rien…J'en peux plus...Si seulement Scott…

- Ne parle pas de lui ! Lui cria Seb qui s'était déplacé pour laisse le canapé à Quinn et Blaine.

Le bouclé avait le bébé au creux du bras et Quinn avait passe un bras dans le dos de Blaine pour l'encourager.

- Allez donne le biberon à Kilian. Je t'assure que t'es un bon père Blaine. Peu d'hommes seraient capables de faire ce que tu fais.

- Je te crois...Mais des fois j'aimerais que Kilian ait son deuxième père avec lui.

- Scott n'est en aucun cas le père de Kilian. Nous sommes une famille. Kilian a un fabuleux père, une tata qui lui a donné la vie et un oncle clown.

- Et strip teaser, rajouta Seb pour faire sourire Blaine.

Sebastian vint derrière Blaine et lui enserra joyeusement le cou. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et Kilian gazouilla de plaisir.

_**4 ans plus tard :**_

- Allez mon bonhomme, on monte dans le cadi.

- Oui !

Blaine attrapa son fils par les aisselles et le porta jusqu'au cadi. Il le mit dedans car Kilian adorait cela. Puis il commença à naviguer entre les rayons du supermarché. Il avait un immense sourire tandis qu'il faisait l'idiot pour amuser son tout petit. Il acheta tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste faite par Seb le matin même. Bon il rajouta aussi des bonbons et un jouet pour son fils adoré. Près de la caisse, il vit une famille plutôt bruyante. Le père était un petit homme brun et un peu rondouillard portant des lunettes. Il avait l'air exaspéré en regardant ses enfants courir autour de lui. Il y avait quatre, trois filles et un garçon. Ils hurlaient, couraient et tapaient sur le cadi. Le père ne disait plus rien. Blaine se mit derrière lui et lui fit un sourire. L'homme lui rendit un peu fatigué.

- Un seul hein ? lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, Génial.

- Vous en avez quatre mais c'est vraiment beaucoup.

- Six, j'en ai six...

- Oh mon dieu !

- Désir de femme. Vous connaissez hein !

- Ouai, répondit rapidement Blaine.

- Je m'appelle Arthur Karofsky

- Enchanté Blaine Anderson.

- Votre fils est très mignon. Profitez de votre petit. C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Même si cet Arthur était bizarre de parler comme ça à un inconnu, Blaine l'écouta d'une oreille attentive. Après tout, un père de six enfants ne pouvait qu'être expérimenté. Il commença à discuter avec Arthur pendant que la queue avançait. Cet homme lui déballa sa vie en quelque minute. Sa femme, ses enfants, son métier. Il parla aussi avec fierté de son frère Dave.

- Vous voyez c'était un dur à cuire avant. Et pouf en deux ans, il a complètement changé. Il a hurlé à tout le monde qu'il était gay. Il sort maintenant avec un français, Théophile. Ils sont en voyage à Tokyo. Vous avez rien contre les gays j'espère?

- Non je le suis, répondit Blaine tout sourire.

- Génial ! Ecoutez je vous prédis ce qu'il va vous attendre pour l'avenir. Vous allez élever votre fils et tomber sur le bon gars. Vous serez vraiment amoureux. Et comme moi par amour vous aurez des millions d'enfants, un job super, un mariage réussi. Vous aimerez votre famille au plus profond de votre être et vous serez heureux. Je vous le promets.

- Euh...merci, s'étrangla Blaine surpris.

- Tenez une photo de ma famille. Quand vous vous sentez mal regardez cette photo et pensez à votre future famille. Allez à bientôt.

Blaine, trop surpris, ne répondit rien. Cet inconnu venait de le cerner en cinq minutes et lui promettre la vie parfaite. Qui faisait ce genre de chose à un autre homme dans un supermarché ? Des hommes exceptionnels comme Arthur et certainement comme toute sa famille. Et Blaine venait de faire une rencontre hors du commun. Il rangea la petite photo précieusement et regarda Kilian. Ce dernier lui dit simplement:

- T'aime Papa!

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit encore plus et il pensa à ce futur si attendu.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Quand il se réveilla de ce semi réveil n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il entendit deux voix de femme discutant:

- Mais Britt regarde, tu vois bien que c'est pas Blondi August. C'est un espèce de mouton tout frisé à la place.

- Tu crois que c'est un dauphin San?

- Je sais pas ma chérie. Mais Porcelaine doit nous expliquer la sinon je la fureur de Snix va s'abattre sur lui.

Blaine avait un peu peur de cette voix là. Autant l'autre avait l'aire innocente et enfantine mais la deuxième était agressive. Blaine hésita à ouvrir une paupière mais se résigna en sentant la main de Kurt presser la sienne. Le corps de Kurt se redressa et Blaine se crispa un peu. Kurt dut le sentir car sans saluer ses amies, il s'avança vers Blaine et effleura sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Allez Blaine réveille toi, Chuchota t-il doucement.

Blaine sourit lorsque Kurt l'embrassa furtivement et il feignit de se réveiller. Kurt s'était levé et embrassait avec effusion ses deux amies. Il y avait une blonde aux yeux bleus qui souriait tout en serrant Kurt contre elle. Derrière se tenait une hispanique aux lèvres pulpeuses et elle fixait Blaine. Ce dernier toussa de gêne et se leva rapidement.

- Blaine approche, lui demanda doucement Kurt, Je te présente Brittany et voici sa femme Santana. Les filles, voici Blaine.

- Alors t'a largué Blondi pour aller avec le Hobbit frisé ?

Kurt se raidit et Blaine n'osa rien dire de peur de le blesser. Après tout August était toujours son copain et Kurt sortait plus ou moins avec Blaine. Ils n étaient pas encore clair sur ce point. Santana plissa les yeux en regardant Kurt puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon admettons. Alors la petite de Finnoncence va naitre. Tu vas être tonton Kurt !

- Je sais et j'ai déjà imaginé des tenues pour lui. Tiens je te montre sur mon portable.

- C'est des tenues de dauphin, conclut Brittany

Blaine ne comprenait ce que les dauphins venaient faire ici mais il avait entendu que Kurt faisait des tenues. Il aurait du s'en douter car Kurt s'habillait tellement bien. Ils discutèrent de tout avec ses deux femmes mariées qui semblaient les plus heureuses au monde. Blaine apprit qu'elles connaissaient Kurt depuis le lycée. Qu'elles s'étaient mariées assez jeunes et avaient deux enfants, Lucas quatre ans et Selena un an .Il apprit aussi que Santana était sortit avec Puck à une époque et cela le fit rire. Il commençait à apprécier ce couple aux abords bizarre mais très mignon.

Ils discutaient encore lorsque Finn blanchard mais souriant arriva dans la pièce.

-Venez voir ma magnifique fille ! hurla t il avec enthousiasme.

Ils répondirent tous à son cri et se pressèrent dans la chambre. Finn en chemin leur expliqua que le médecin qui leur avait prédit un long accouchement douloureux s'était bien trompé. La petite Sarah était née en peu de temps et Rachel avait certes eu mal mais maintenant tout était bien.

Dans la chambre, Rachel semblait épuisée allonger dans son lit. Elle avait sa fille collée contre elle et lui chantait Don t Stop Belivin'. Finn s'agenouilla près de la femme de sa vie et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et des paroles d'amour. Il lui promit aussi qu'il rentrerait plutôt et s'occuperait bien de Sarah.

Chacun des amis posèrent des questions à la jeune mère puis vint le moment de prendre ce petit bout dans les bras. Finn attrapa prudemment le tout petit bébé qui lui ressemblait. Il la donna à Brittany et Santana d'abord car elles étaient déjà mères. Elles la gardèrent quelques minutes puis la tendirent a un Kurt dubitatif. Blaine, qui vit que Kurt tremblait un peu à l'idée de prendre sa nièce, lui dit de s'assoir sur la chaise derrière. Puis il prit lui même la petite et montra tendrement à Kurt comment la prendre sans lui faire mal. Il la déposa ensuite au creux de son bras et lui chuchota:

- Voilà comme ça. T'es génial.

- Tu es sur que je ne lui fais pas mal?

- Crois-moi. Elle a l'air ravie.

Kurt sourit et regarda pour la première fois sa nièce, la petite Sarah Barbra Shelby Hudson. Il ne dit rien quand la main de Blaine passa derrière son dos serrant leur deux corps. Mais il ne vit pas les sourires de ces amis admirant ce magnifique portrait.

* * *

**Fini pour celui là. C'était purement un chapitre "guimauve". J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.**

**Le prochain sera axé uniquement sur notre ami August.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et hop le chap. 10 avec August. **

**Pas de Klaine pour celui-là désolé.**

**La chanson est "Jealous Guy" de John Lennon**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Comment expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait August en ce moment. Il était anéantit. Après la bagarre du bar, il était rentre chez lui et avait saccagé son appartement puis insulter ses voisins et s'était bourré pour oublier. Il avait ensuite dormi quelques temps.

_I was dreaming of the past  
**Je rêvais**__** du passé**_

Quand August fut réveillé, il apprit que la petit Sarah Hudson était née et que tout le monde était chez les Hudson. Donc Kurt y était et certainement avec ce Blaine. En se rappelant le regard du bouclé sur Kurt, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Le châtain regardait aussi Blaine d'une manière inconnue pour August. Il était pourtant tombe amoureux de Kurt en quelques secondes mais il lui avait fallu des mois avant de pouvoir tenir la main du châtain. Il l'aimait énormément mais il devait avouer qu'il agissait comme un parfait crétin violent. Il s'en voulait de faire ainsi du mal à son amour. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour rendre Kurt heureux. Pour revoir ce Kurt souriant aux yeux pétillants qu'il avait connu.

_And my heart was beating fast  
**Et mon cœur battait très fort**_

Il traina dans sa maison, rassemblant ses affaires et essayant de ranger son saccage. Il emporta une des chemises de Kurt qu'il adorait, des habits, des papiers, un peu d'argent, une couverture sentant l'odeur de Kurt, un collier avec les inscriptions _"Kurt love August"_ qu'il avait depuis des années et il fourra tout dans sa valise de voyage.

_I began to lose control  
**J'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle**_

Il s'exécutait mécaniquement sans émotion apparente mais intérieurement il souffrait de devoir faire cela. Il allait quitter son appartement et son copain. Les seules choses qui le reliaient à une vie normale depuis dix ans. Il soupira et refait le tour de la maison une dernière fois. Son regard s'arrêta sur une des photos prés de la table. On y voyait Kurt embrassant tendrement August. La photo avait été prise à leur deuxième année de fac. Ils étaient si jeunes et si insouciants. Et amoureux...August prit la photo d'un geste lent et la mit soigneusement dans la poche de son manteau, après avoir l'avoir embrassée.

Il s'assit ensuite à table et rédigea sa lettre le cœur lourd.

_"Mon amour, laisse moi t'appeler comme ça une dernière fois._

_Mon Kurt je t'écris cette lettre très claire, j'ai conscience de ce que je fais et ce que je dis._

_Kurt je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis la première seconde où je t'ai aperçu dans ce couloir bondé. Tu étais magnifique et tu es toujours le plus bel homme sur cette terre._

_J'aime tout chez toi : ton sourire, ton rire, tes yeux, ton goût pour la mode, ta voix quand tu chantes._

_Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ne l'oublie jamais._

_Tu as fait ressortir le bon en moi. J'étais meilleur avec toi. Je n'étais pas que le petit texan débarqué à New York. Non j'étais le copain de Kurt Hummel._

_Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime tellement et c'est pour ça que je dois partir. Je dois partir parce que je suis un crétin, parce que j'ai blessé la personne la plus gentille au monde. J ai osé te faire du mal alors que tu as souffert dans ton passé. J ai osé faire de ta vie un enfer. Je m'en veux tellement. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes mais c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas gâché notre couple, je l'ai fait. Je suis le seul responsable_

_Je dois partir et te quitter. Tu dois être avec celui que tu aimes vraiment et être heureux, j'espère que tu choisiras Blaine. Il est vraiment adorable quand il te regarde. Moi, je ne te mérite pas. Tu mérites mieux._

_Tu mérites de vivre ta vie d'une façon extraordinaire. Une vie qui te ressemble. Ne pleure pas mon tendre. Ne pleure pas et ne culpabilise pas. Je t'en supplie. Sois heureux. Vit ta vie magnifique. Sois l'homme exceptionnel que tu as toujours été. Et je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Laisse-moi partir et tout ira mieux._

_Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être_

_Ton August."_

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'homme et vint se finir sur le papier comme pour apposer sa signature. August tremblait de toute part et ce fut le cœur serré qu'il déposa au milieu de la table bien en évidence. Il finit sa valise jeta un dernier regard vers l appartement vide. Il voulait mémoriser chaque recoin. Se souvenir des rires, des pleurs, de tout ce qu'il avait fait ici. Leur marathon moulin rouge, leur façon de faire l'amour. Leur petit déjeuner, le dimanche matin. Leurs diners romantiques. Tout. Il voulait ne rien oublier. Sauf les engueulades et les cris, ça il l'effaça de sa mémoire pour l'instant. Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner.

_I'm sorry that I made you cry  
**Je suis désolé pour le fait que je t'ai fait pleurer**_

Il n'avait aucune famille à New York et il était hors de question de retourner au Texas. Il devait trouver un hôtel assez loin de chez Kurt. Il envoya quand même un texto à Rachel pour la féliciter.

_I didn't want to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

Apres 3 heures d'errance, il trouva un hôtel pas cher et y posa sa valise. Il était déjà jeudi matin au alentour de 10 heures. Il dormit toute la journée, épuisé de sa nuit assez mouvementée .Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait aucun appel manqué et aucun sms. Il jeta son téléphone de rage. Il était à présent seul. Avec désespoir, il fouilla dans une pochette de sa valise et en sortit un petit écrin couleur bordeaux.

_I'm just a jealous guy  
**Je suis juste un mec jaloux**_

Il l ouvrit avec prudence et en sortit un bague argentée très belle. A l'intérieur était marqué d'une écriture fine et délicate : _"Love you until my dying day"_

August ravala un sanglot. Et dire qu'il devait demander Kurt en mariage cette semaine. Il avait vraiment tout gâché. Cette bague ne servirait plus jamais...Il l'enleva de l'écrin et l'attacha à son collier avec l'inscription _"Kurt love August"._ Il ne lui restait que ça de sa vie de couple. Et une vieille photo. Sa vie était vraiment misérable. Il décida d'aller manger un peu et trainer dans les rues de sa ville

_I was feeling insecure  
**J'ai eu un sentiment d'insécurité**_

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de s'éloigner un peu plus de Kurt. Et à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, tandis que l'air new-yorkais emplissait ses poumons, le métal froid se collait contre sa peau comme une brulure au fer blanc. Comme pour lui rappeler la douleur d'avoir perdu toute sa vie.

_You might not love me any more  
**Du fait que tu ne pourrais ne plus m'aimer**_

La nuit était tombée sur New York et avait plongé la ville dans le noir le plus complet. August avait erré et traversé toute la ville parcourant tel un zombie les rues et ruelles de La Grosse Pomme.

Soudain, il entendit des cris et de la musique. Et une vive lumière éclaira la ruelle. Il était devant une grande boite gay de New York appelée "The Joy"

_I was shivering inside  
**Je tremblais à l'intérieur**_

Il y entra, en pensant qu'être entouré d'hommes lui ferait oublier la douleur. L'endroit était folklorique. Les lumières vives éclairaient la scène où un strip teaser faisait son show mais le reste de l'endroit était plongé dans un noir obscur. Certains hommes appréciaient le spectacle assis dans leur banquette rougeâtre, d'autres se déchainaient sur la piste de danse, d'autres discutaient bruyamment, le reste était adossé au bar situé un peu plus loin. August s'y rendit d'un pas lourd évitant les regards des autres hommes. Il commanda un whisky sec au jeune barman. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil subjectif avant de lui tendre sa boisson. Puis il se mit en face d'August et se pencha vers lui pour lui dire :

- T'es nouveau ? Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

August sortit de sa transe et releva la tête pour détailler ce jeune et très beau barman. Il devait avoir son âge ou juste un peu plus jeune. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux châtains un peu décoiffés. Il souriait en regardant August. Il était en chemise rouge avec des motifs noirs. Celle-ci s'arrêtait aux coudes et montrait ses bras aux muscles finement dessinés. Sur le poignet, il avait un prénom tatoué. August le déchiffra discrètement "Kilian" .August avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais ne souvenait pas où. C'était certainement un membre de sa famille où son copain

_I'm sorry that I made you cry  
**Je suis désolé pour le fait que je t'ai fait pleurer**_

- Alors ? T'as fini de me mater ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demanda le barman.

- August.

- Alors August regarde bien. Le show que je vais faire est pour toi.

D'une main il caressa la joue d'August. Mais pas d'une caresse romantique mais d'une caresse qui excita fortement August. Puis le barman sourit encore et partit vers les coulisses de la scène. August ne bougeait pas, il venait de vivre une rencontre des plus étranges. Et pourtant il avait été dragué dans des bars mais ce barman l'intriguait beaucoup. Il se tourna vers la scène au moment où le présentateur annonçait le début du grand show.

_I didn't want to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

Tous les hommes hurlèrent de joie et le spectacle commença. Avant August n'avait vraiment pas de bonne opinion de ses spectacles mais celui la lui plu. C'était vraiment bien. Il put enfin regarder les autres hommes et oublier ce châtain aux yeux bleus qui l'obsédait. Vint le tour du barman et August fut enchanté. Le barman le dévorait littéralement des yeux tout en se déshabillant.

_I'm just a jealous guy  
**Je suis juste un mec jaloux**_

Et il faut avouer que ce jeune homme était vraiment au goût d'August. Le barman continua son jeu de séduction envoyant à August des regards subjectifs. Le blond savait que le show lui était dédié même si tous les hommes autour de lui pensaient qu'ils étaient concernés.

Le spectacle se termina trop vite au goût d'August et les hommes se ruèrent sur la piste de dance déchainant leurs corps. August se retourna vers le bar et prit un quatrième whisky. Il le but lentement et failli s'étouffer quand il entendit derrière lui:

- Alors ça t'a plus Beau gosse?

- C'était pas mal effectivement, répondit August sur le même ton en se retournant.

- Pas mal ? Mais ce n'était que le début sexy.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de toi?

- Toi et moi, on sait que tu as envie de moi. Je t'excite. Tu m'excite. Ça marche comme ça. Tu es d'ailleurs très sexy quand tu bandes.

- Non mais qui te dit que je bande pour...

_I was trying to catch your eyes  
**J'ai essayé de fixer tes yeux (sur moi)**_

August fut interrompu par la bouche de cet inconnu contre la sienne. Le barman le tira un peu plus contre lui et fourra sa langue dans la bouche d'August. Ce dernier répondit avec ardeur au baiser laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de l'homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom. Il se sentait de plus en plus excité et gémit quand l'homme l'embrassa dans le cou parsemant sa peau de petits baisers. Il aimait vraiment quand il l'embrassait.

- Alors ? susurra le strip teaser, tu as toujours pas envie de moi?

- Oh putain...gémit juste August

- J aime quand tu gémis. Allez, on se barre.

_Thought that you were trying to hide  
**J'ai pensé que tu essayais de te cacher**_

Le barman tira encore plus August et ils sortirent du bar. Ils prirent le premier taxi et se rendirent à l'hôtel d'August. Ils n'avaient pas parlé : Ils ne voulaient que s'embrasser. Une fois devant la porte August se tourna vers le barman les yeux plein de désir.

- Et comment dois-je t'appeler?

- Appelle-moi Sebastian, Beau gosse.

August sourit et attrapa le col de sa chemise pour le coller à lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite fiévreusement sentant contre lui la virilité de Sebastian de plus en plus dure. Seb ouvrit la porte d un geste violent et poussa August à l'intérieur. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de temps pour que leurs vêtements se retrouvent à terre. Seb embrassa toute les parties du corps d August se délectant des gémissements du plus vieux.

- Alors Sexy ? T'as toujours pas envie de moi ? haleta t il.

- Oh putain...Sebastian...

- Quoi August ? demanda sournoisement Seb.

- Baise-moi putain!

- Avec Plaisir beau gosse.

_I was swallowing my pain  
**J'avalai ma douleur**_

Sebastian sourit avant de partager la plus folle des soirées de sa vie. Ils se découvrirent l'un et l'autre et partagèrent plus qu'un simple rendez-vous. Toute la nuit, ils mêlèrent passion et violence. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux en sueur. Et August sourit en pensant que finalement la journée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Sebastian, lui se releva au alentour de sept heures du matin. Il jeta un œil à l'homme endormi près de lui. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux blonds courts et ses yeux magnifiques. Sebastian sourit en repensant à leur nuit. Ça avait été vraiment un vrai délire. Comme si il avait pris une ligne de cocaïne. Ça avait été parfait. Seb n'avait jamais vécu une nuit comme ça et pourtant il couchait avec des dizaines de mec par semaine. Mais là c'était différent. C'était Wouah ! Et dire qu'au début, il l avait juste choisi parce qu'il était super canon et qu'il avait ce regard perdu. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un paumé de plus avec qui il couchait. Mais il lui avait demandé son prénom, ce que aucun de ses plans culs ne faisaient. Au du moins quand ils le faisaient Sebastian donnait un faux nom. Mais là sa conscience lui avait murmuré de dire son vrai prénom. Mais il allait quand même s'enfuir de peur de leur première discussion

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

Il s'échappa du lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Il vit une carte de visite dépassée de la valise et la prit lentement. Il y avait le prénom et le nom du cabinet d'avocat d'August ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Il sourit pour lui même et fourra la carte dans sa poche.

Il alla près du lit et se pencha pour regarder August dormir. Juste le torse du blond dépassait de la couverture. Un de ses bras (musclés au passage) était tendu vers la place qu'occupait Seb il y a quelques minutes. Des qu'il respirait doucement, son torse se soulevait faisant briller l'anneau à son cou. Seb inspira en fermant les yeux. Il savait très bien ce qu'était cet anneau. August devait être marié et sortir pour coucher avec d'autres hommes. Après tout, il était comme les autres, intéressé que par le sexe. Sebastian soupira et embrassa quand même le blond près de la bouche. Il voulut prolonger son doux baiser mais il eut peur de réveiller August. Il se releva et partit de la chambre après un dernier regard vers August.

_I'm sorry that I made you cry  
**Je suis désolé pour le fait que je t'ai fait pleurer**_

Ce que Sebastian ne savait pas c'était qu'August était réveillé depuis qu'il n'avait plus senti la présence du garçon dans le lit. Autrement dit depuis le début. August était figé. Sebastian, qui lui avait offert du rêve toute la nuit, venait de le quitter sans rien dire. Il avait vraiment une vie misérable.

_I didn't want to hurt you  
**Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal**_

Puis il pensa à ce que Kurt ferait. Il se lèverait au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il se lèverait et se battrait. August devait faire quelque chose. Il sauta donc hors du lit, enfila un boxer, des chaussettes, une chemise et sortit hors de la chambre jambes nues. Il courut ensuite comme un dératé dans l'hôtel évitant deux, trois vigiles et atterrit dans la rue. Il se foutait de savoir qu'il était à moitié nu dans la rue. Il cherchait le châtain aux yeux verts. Il l'aperçut en train de monter dans un taxi. Il courut vers lui et hurla :

- Sebastian ! Arrête-toi !

Sebastian se figea et sortit la tête de son taxi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant August devant lui, tout essoufflé.

- Seb, haleta bruyamment August, Seb...Je t'en prie reste…Tu es le meilleure que j'ai jamais eu. Je t'en supplie viens manger le petit déjeuner avec moi. Seb...

Sebastian sembla réfléchir et finalement sortit de son taxi. Il se pencha vers August et l'embrassa furtivement:

- Allez va pour les pancakes beau gosse.

_I'm just a jealous guy  
**Je suis juste un mec jaloux**_

* * *

**Alors vous pensez quoi de ce couple ? Une petite réaction ?**

**Ah oui et si vous aimez bien ce que j'écris, j ai commencé une nouvelle fic nommée "Tu est tout ce que je ne suis pas". Du Klaine bien sûr.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà un chapitre un peu moyen. Désole s'il vous plait pas. J'espère que vous avez aimez le Sebastian August.**

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui me mettent des reviews et qui lisent cette fic. Je vous remercie vraiment de suivre mon histoire. Vos commentaires me font chaud au encore désolé de ne pas vous répondre. (Problème d'internet)**

**Allez finis avec mes longs discours, passons au Klaine !**

* * *

Le temps passa après la naissance de la petite Sarah. Finn avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt pour s'occuper de sa femme et de sa fille et il le fit sans regret. Certes il refusait ainsi sa promotion mais il s'en fichait. Il était complètement amoureux des deux femmes de sa vie. Concernant ce qu'il avait vu avant d'aller à la maternité, Il n'avait rien dit puisque tout le monde pensait que Kurt sortait avec Blaine de toute façon. Il avait juste attrapé Blaine par le col et lui avait murmuré :

- Ecoute bien. Mon frère est un homme brisé. August lui a fait du mal. Si tu lui en fais, je te tue. Tu m'entends ?

Il n'avait fait que remplir son rôle de grand frère. Apres tout, Blaine était quand même mieux qu'August mais il se méfiait un peu.

Tous les autres amis ne disaient rien à propos de Kurt et Blaine. Ils faisaient leur vie et si Blaine arrivait à panser les blessures de Kurt, tout serait parfait.

Mercedes et Sam ainsi que Tina et Mike vivaient leur vie de couple sans trop se préoccuper des autres. Santana et Rachel essayaient de comprendre Kurt. Mais quand elles lui posaient la question, il répondait automatiquement :

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...Mais Blaine me donne le sourire…

Elles avaient donc lâché l'affaire se contentant de les regarder. Puck lui charmait Quinn de plus en plus. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui. C'est vrai que des fois, il faisait des choses un peu débiles mais il les faisait toujours pour elle.

Thomas, qui était revenu de France, avait trouve un inconnu à sa place. Et l'inconnu était beaucoup trop proche de son patron. Mais il avait toujours un travail car Kurt ne l'avait pas viré. Alors tout était bien. Jennifer, elle était un peu déçue car Blaine était gay et pris. Elle était un peu frustré de pas avoir réussi à sortir avec Puck ou Blaine.

Sebastian sortait toujours en douce avec son beau blond qu'il adorait. D'accord il n'était pas sentimental mais il fallait avouer qu'August était adorable avec lui. Il était dépendant de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa voix...de tout. August était son héroïne.

Blaine et Kurt, vivaient enfin leur amour comme des adolescents. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient embrasses et deux semaines qu'August avait disparu. Le choc avait été dur pour Kurt. Il était rentré chez lui le jeudi soir et avait trouve l'appartement vidé et détruit. La moitié des affaires avait disparu. Il avait cru d'abord à un cambriolage et avait appelé Blaine pour qu'il vienne. Mais ensuite, il avait aperçut la lettre et son cœur s'était brisé. Blaine l'avait retrouvé assis par terre en pleurs tenant la lettre contre lui. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami depuis la faculté. Blaine aurait pu culpabiliser et s'enfuir car tout était sa faute, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il s'agenouilla derrière Kurt et le serra contre lui.

Il l'avait serré contre lui toute le nuit lui murmura qu'il n'était pas le responsable de tout ça, qu'August avait fait ça pour le laisser avec le bonheur, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui, que tout allait s arranger...

Kurt avait pleure toute les larmes de son corps. Puis il s'était ressaisi. August voulait qu'il soit heureux. Et il était heureux avec le bouclé donc il n'allait pas se priver de sortir avec lui. Bien sûr ses amis n'approuvaient pas du tout ce changement d'homme. Mais Kurt s'en fichait : il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ce jeune père de 30 ans.

Et tout irait bien. Il réussirait à oublier sa tristesse et sa peine avec le temps. Blaine le guérirait

Nous étions en plein mois de novembre aux alentour du dix. Blaine se promenait dans la rue malgré la fraicheur du matin. Il était bien emmitouflé dans son manteau et son bonnet et avait un large sourire. La neige tapissait les rues de New York. Blaine sautillait dans la neige excité à l'idée de ramener ses courses chez lui. Il adorait vraiment la neige et il avait envi d'en profiter avec sa famille. Et surtout Kurt. C'était leur premier hiver ensemble et il voulait que ce soit magique.

Il arriva en courant chez lui et ouvrit doucement la porte. La maison était silencieuse et plongé dans le noir. Blaine fronça les sourcils en voyant le canapé vide. Sébastian avait encore dormi on ne sait où. Cela devenait récurent avec lui. Il parait même qu'il avait cherché un appartement. Blaine ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais la vie de sa famille changeait du tout au tout.

Mais c'était bien.

Il posa les courses sur la table, enleva son manteau laissant tomber un peu de neige par terre et alla vers la chambre de Kilian. Il y entra sans faire de bruit. Son fils dormait dans son lit en forme de bateau pirate. Blaine s'accroupit à hauteur de sa tête et lui caressa quelques boucles.

- Kilian...Bonhomme...lève toi on va préparer des gaufres.

- Veux pas me lever…

- Des gaufres aux chocolats et aux fraises.

- J'arrive, dit simplement Kilian en se réveillant.

Blaine rit et embrassa avec tendresse son fils. Il devait encore réveiller le dernier garçon de la maison. Il gambada joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre et y entre en faisant le plus de bruit possible s attirant une plainte étouffée.

Il se jeta de tout son corps sur le lit réveillant Kurt.

- Debout Kurt ! Debouuut ! Il neige !

Kurt se leva et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Ils préparèrent du chocolat fondu qui finit sur les joues barbues de Blaine. Kilian rit en voyant la tête de son père. Il avait de la pâte sur les cheveux et du chocolat sur le visage. Mais il souriait. Il était heureux. Ils s'assirent peu après et commencèrent à déguster les gaufres. Ce n'était pas fameux mais Kilian dévora tout sous les regards amuses de Kurt et Blaine, qui avait toujours du chocolat sur la figure. Kurt discrètement passa sa main sous la table et attrapa la main de Blaine. Il enlaça leurs doigts tendrement.

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit et il fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors Kilian tu veux aller à la patinoire ? demanda gentiment Kurt.

- Oui ! Moi j'adore faire la patinoire ! Tonton Sébastian m'amène toujours !

- Alors on parle de moi?

Sebastian arriva et s'assit en face de Kurt. Il ne s'étonnait même pas de la présence de Kurt. Il l'aimait bien. Mais sa présence le faisait frissonner. Il savait très bien qu'il était l'ex d'August. Si Kurt et Blaine découvraient la vérité, il était mort.

August lui demandait souvent des nouvelles de Kurt et Sebastian lui racontait tout. Cette relation était toute nouvelle pour lui et très bizarre. Mais après tout s'il devait vivre comme ça pour être avec August, il le ferait. Mais un jour il faudrait bien qu'il dise la vérité.

Blaine le fixa les sourcils froncés et lui demanda:

- T'étais où ? Je croyais que tu dormais chez Quinn ?

"Et merdeee" pensa Seb en prenant une gaufre.

- Chez Jeff et Nick...Ahh mais c'est quoi cet horreur !

- C'est moi qu'ai fait Tonton ! annonça fièrement Kilian.

- C'est un peu dégueulasse quand même…dit Seb avant de prendre du chocolat pour en mettre sur la gaufre.

- T'as dis un gros mot Tonton !

- Change pas de sujet Seb, recommença Blaine, Te fous pas de ma gueule. Avec qui t'étais?

- Personne bordel…

- Encore un ! compta Kilian

- T'as un suçon au cou Seb, déclara Kurt.

- Quoi ? Et merde il fait chier ! cria Seb en portant sa main a son cou.

- Et deux de plus !

- Ah ! Tu t'es trahi !

Blaine leva sa main en l'air, celle avec les doigts de Kurt enlacés aux siens.

- Les grands gagnants de la bataille : Hummel-Anderson. Smythe à officiellement perdu !

Kilian tapait avec ses mains sur la table pour montrer sa joie et Kurt rougit car Blaine avait énoncé leurs noms comme un couple marié. Sebastian lui était légèrement livide et un peu irrité parce qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Il se leva d'un bond mais fut retenu par la main de Blaine

- Hey Seb ! Je suis contente que tu sois heureux avec ce garçon.

Seb grogna une réponse et alla s'avachir dans le canapé. Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue et lui dit :

- T'es trop fort. Il a vraiment cru qu'il avait un suçon.

- Tu en doutais encore Anderson?

- Pas du tout…

Blaine se rapprocha et ré-embrassa l'homme à ces cotés. Kilian chantonnait à cote d'eux comme si le bonheur de son père l'atteignait aussi.

- Rahh ! Mais en plus j'ai rien ! hurla Seb en revenait dans la pièce.

- Finalement On-ne-sait-pas-son-nom est plutôt cool ! Il laisse pas de suçon !

- Ta gueule Anderson!

- Encore un !énoncèrent les trois autres d une même voix.

Finalement, ils se préparèrent tout les quatre afin d aller à la patinoire. Ils seraient rejoins par Quinn et Puck et le Niff .Ils prirent la voiture et Blaine embêta Sebastian pendant tout le trajet. Les deux meilleurs amis se chamaillèrent tandis que Kilian et Kurt parlaient à l'arrière.

La patinoire était immense et éclairé de millions de lumières. Kilian sauta hors de la voiture et courut vers le guichet. Les autres le suivirent joyeusement vite rejoins par Jeff et Nick avec leur filles. Nathalie commença à parler avec Kilian tandis que Claire s'accrochait timidement aux jambes de Jeff.

Puck et Quinn arrivèrent juste après main dans la main.

Sebastian fulminait : il était le seul célibataire. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'August soit avec lui. Qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble aux yeux de tous sans que cela pose un problème.

Blaine ne remarqua pas que son meilleur ami serrait les poings car il était en train de chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille de Kurt.

Tous les adultes se disputèrent pour savoir qui payait. Finalement Puck paya à Quinn et aux trois enfants. Blaine à Kurt. Et le Niff paya à Seb.

Ils rentrèrent dans la patinoire et enfilèrent leurs patins. Kilian fila en vitesse sur la piste et commença à jouer à chat avec Seb. La piste était quasiment vite vu qu'il était plutôt tôt. On entendait juste les rires de Kilian. Blaine avait sorti la camera et l'appareil photo. Il prit une photo de son fils en souriant. Puck mit les chaussures de Quinn qui rougissait et l'entraina sur la glace. Nick décida de jouer dans les gradins avec Claire pendant que Jeff aida Nathalie à se préparer.

Kurt mettait ses chaussures avec un grand sourire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le patin à glace. Il en faisait depuis ses cinq ans. Son regard se posa sur Blaine qui s'était assis sur les gradins. Il n'avait pas mis de patins.

- Blaine t'a oublié tes patins.

- Non, dit doucement Blaine, je fais pas de patins.

- Allez viens on va s'amuser !

- Non. Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je ne fais PAS de patins.

Kurt comprit et se rapprocha du bouclé qui évitait son regard. Il prit la main de Blaine et lui caressa la peau.

- Blaine, chuchota t-il, pourquoi tu as décidé de venir alors ?

- Sais pas. Je voulais voir les gens heureux même si je reste là à filmer. Je suis nul je sais. A trente ans je ne sais même pas patiner.

- Hey Blaine ! Arrête de dire que tu es nul. Tes parents t'ont juste pas appris. Tu es exceptionnel mon Blaine. Allez vite je vais t'apprendre.

Kurt embrassa Blaine et le tira pour qu'il se lève. Ils allèrent chercher une autre paire de patins que Blaine enfila puis se mirent devant la piste. Blaine déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait peur de monter sur cette piste, même si il n'y avait que ses amis dans l'endroit. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant Kurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point il était nul. Blaine frissonna et reporta son regard vers Puck et Quinn. Ces deux là s'embrassaient au milieu de la piste. Ils étaient très mignon ensemble et Blaine sourit en pensant que Quinn était enfin heureuse.

Kurt glissa son bras dans le dos de Blaine et monta sur la piste. Blaine le suivit posant un pied tremblant sur la glace. Des qu'il fut debout sur la glace, il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Mais Kurt le rattrapait toujours avec un petit sourire. Blaine patina accroché au muret et tenant la main du châtain.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas dur Blaine ? Tu y arrives très bien, le félicita Kurt.

- Ouai…Tu sais quoi : il manque juste une petite chanson là.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, lança Kurt avant de commencer à chanter.

Kurt commença à chanter d'une voix douce tout en dévorant des yeux Blaine à coté de lui qui se concentrait pour ne pas tomber. Il était tellement adorable SON Blaine.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Puck reprit après Kurt et fixa Quinn avec un petit sourire charmeur.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

Sebastian chanta lui aussi. Bien sûr, il chantait pour August qui n'était pas là. Mais aussi pour le ptit bonhomme devant lui.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Quinn noua ses doigts à ceux de Puck et prit le prochain couplet.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

Ce fut au tour des trois enfants d'essayer de chanter juste tout en riant de bonheur.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Jeff chanta pour son mari si beau. Son premier et dernier amour.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

Nick chanta tout en se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait vu le blond au détour d'un couloir à la Dalton. Le plus beau jour de sa vie...

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

Ils reprirent tous la chanson en chantant si forts que les directeurs de la patinoire virent les applaudir.

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Blaine reprit la fin de la chanson tout en embrassant Kurt des qu'il voulait. Il voulait toute sa famille pour Noel et surtout que Kurt soit avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby_

Kurt se lova dans les bras de Blaine et ils chantèrent en chœur les dernières paroles regardant leurs amis si heureux devant eux

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

La dernière parole fut chantée par Kilian qui était sur les épaules de son tonton. Puck était derrière Quinn et avait lové sa tête au creux de son cou. Nick et Jeff portait leurs filles. Et Jeff embrassait le petit brun sur le crane. Blaine lui sautillait presque de joie et prit Kurt dans les bras :

- T'as une voix magnifique ! Je savais bien que c'était pas ton téléphone que j'entendais sous la douche !

Kurt rougit de gêne. Il n'avait chanté devant presque personne. Il n'aimait pas se faire jugé par quelqu'un. Mais voir le bouclé patiner tout autour de lui en hurlant: "Je le savais !", ça le rendais heureux. Blaine le regarda de son regard de petit chiot et lui d'un murmure pour que lui seul entende :

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je pense que tu es mon seul vœu pour noël.

* * *

**Voilà c'était juste un petit interlude avec une patinoire. Le prochain sera un chapitre très sentimental et on en apprendra plus sur les passes de nos deux amoureux.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà super heureuse (à cause d'un certain événement qui s'est passe ce weekend mais je spoil pas^^ ) Breeeef je tiens à remercie encore et encore ceux qui aiment cette fiction. Et un grand un gigantesque merci à ma beta sans qui je ne pourrai pas vous faire partager cette histoire.**

**Merci à tous et à bientôt.**

* * *

- Blaine, murmura Kurt, Blaine on fait quoi à noël ?

- Humm ? répondit son copain.

Blaine était allongé sur son lit la tête de Kurt reposant sur son torse. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et somnolait bercer par les battements du cœur de Blaine. Le bouclé caressait les cheveux de Kurt tout en remerciant le ciel d'avoir réussi à séduire le jeune homme.

- Blaine?

- Oui désolé. Je ne sais pas. D'habitude je fête noël avec Kilian. Juste tout les deux.

- Oh…Tu n'as qu'à venir le fêter chez moi ? Non ?

Blaine sursauta face à la proposition de Kurt. Il regarda châtain sans rien dire. Kurt fit la moue et se redressa un peu.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais bien sur…

- Non Kurt ! J'en ai très envie crois moi, répliqua Blaine en forçant Kurt à le regarder, mais tu veux dire avec ta famille ?

- Euh... On Organise toujours une immense fête à noël. Donc c'est chez finn. Il y a ma famille et celle de Rachel. Et nous acceptons tous les amis qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux.

- Ça veut dire que tu...tu...vas me présenter a tes parents ?

Kurt vit que Blaine tremblait. Il pensait encore qu'il était trop nul pour être présenté à ses parents. Il devait avoir aussi peur que Burt et Carole le rejettent car il avait pris la place d'August en l'espace d'une nuit. Kurt se redressa complètement et s'assit sur les genoux près de Blaine, assis aussi. Il prit son visage en coupe et le força et le regarder.

- Blaine, hey chéri (Blaine sourit au mot doux). Tu es parfait. Je leur parle déjà de toi. Écoute-moi. August n est plus là. D'accord on est reste ensemble neuf ans. Et alors ? Ce qu'on partage toi et moi, c'est différent. Je ressens des choses nouvelles et plus fortes qu'avec August. Tu es exceptionnel Blaine. Tu es l'homme parfait pour moi. Crois-moi. Tu mérites de rencontrer mes parents.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et la colla contre son propre cœur. Il continua ensuite son discours voulant se dévoiler au maximum, pour que Blaine ait confiance.

- Tu sens mon cœur battre pour toi ? C est la puissance de mes sentiments pour l'homme en face de moi. Alors même si ça ne fait que quelques semaines, je peux t'assurer et je suis réellement honnête envers toi, je peux t'assurer que je suis follement amoureux de vous, monsieur Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux tellement il était ému. Il s'était dévoilé en premier et avait toujours les premiers pas mais là c était Kurt qui venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait en premier. Blaine sourit et effleura les lèvres de Kurt et chuchota.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Le châtain se réinstalla dans les bras de son copain et ferma doucement les yeux puis il murmura:

- Il s'est passé quoi avec tes parents ?

- Il n'approuvait pas que je sois gay. Et que je fasse tout comme Cooper aussi. Mon frère est parti de la maison à dix-huit ans et j ai fait pareil. Ils n'ont pas aimé la façon dont je leur ai dit au revoir. Ils ont coupes tout pont avec moi et mon frère.

- Et Cooper ? Il est devenu quoi ?

- J'n'en sais rien… Ils m'ont caché son adresse… Ça fait vingt ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Blaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A mon tour maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais te poser une seule question et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi (D'accord, d'accord c est la réplique d'Adam en vrai mais on s'en fiche !). Kurt promet que tu seras honnête.

- Ok je serais honnête promis. A part si c'est des informations sur quand j'étais cheerleader.

- T'étais cheerleader ? Sexy mon Kurt, lâcha Blaine en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Allez ta question au lieu de te disperser, rit Kurt

- C est quoi cette cicatrice ?, lança Blaine sérieusement.

Kurt se raidit quand il entendit le mot cicatrice. Il ferma les yeux et souffla dans un rauque :

- Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui Kurt je t'aimerais pas moins quand je saurais. Je t'assure, tu peux me faire confiance bébé.

Kurt se décolla de Blaine et fit passer le lentement le t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Son torse si pale était strié de larges cicatrices de toutes formes. Une impressionnait Blaine, c'était un immense rond au niveau des poumons. Blaine frissonna et sentit les sanglots lui monter.

- Non… Ne me dit dis pas que…

- J'étais au lycée. J'étais un peu le seul gay qui s assumait… Et je ne me cachais pas. Un soir, je rentrais à pied et une bande de gars s'est amusé à me tabasser et à me tabasser à mort…

- Oh mon dieu…

Blaine pleurait à présent et tremblait de tout part. Il s'avança vers Kurt et d'une main douce posa les doigts sur les cicatrices blanches de son copain. Il les caressait lentement comme s il voulait mémoriser leur contour. Kurt voyait qu'il pleurait encore et la tristesse déformait son beau visage.

Du pouce, il enleva les larmes de Blaine et colla son front au sien.

.D'un souffle, il lui chuchota:

- Blaine mon amour, C'est fini. Ne t'inquiète pas…Personne ne me fait du mal à présent…Ne pleure pas…

- Je…je suis si nul…Je pleure alors que… que c'est toi qui à ces marques…Excuse moi…

- Chuuuut Blaine…Calme-toi mon cœur…

Blaine se colla à lui comme un enfant à ses parents et pleura contre son torse. Kurt le berça en chuchotant doucement qu'il aillait bien. Blaine lui répétait sans cesse: "personne ne te feras de mal… je te le jure".

Kurt commença à fredonner une chanson.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

_**J'ai été seul  
Entouré par les ténèbres  
J'ai vu comment impitoyable  
Le monde pouvait être**_

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

_**Je t'ai vu pleurer  
Tu sentais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir  
J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux  
Pour te montrer **_

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

_**Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve**_

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas facile  
Mais il n'est pas difficile d'essayer  
Chaque fois que je te vois sourire  
Et je te sens si proche de moi  
Et tu me dis**_

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

_**Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve**_

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

_**J'ai encore des problèmes  
Je voyage et trébuche  
Essayant de trouver un sens à ces choses, parfois  
Je cherche des raisons  
Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles  
Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de regarder tes yeux  
Et je réalise**_

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

_**Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra jamais nous abattre  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve**_

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

_**Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve**_

Blaine s'endormit finalement dans les bras de l'homme, bercé par sa voix magnifique.

Dans l'après midi, les deux hommes furent heureux d'annoncer à Kilian et Sebastian qu'ils feraient la fête pour Noël. Pendant que Kilian hurlait sa liste pour le Père Noël devant Kurt, Sebastian attrapa Blaine par la manche et le tira dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla.

- Promet moi de ne pas me frapper !

- Euh… Seb tu vas bien ? Tu viens de m'arracher à mon copain pour t'enfermer avec moi dans une salle de bain ? C'est légèrement bizarre !

- D'abord, je te promets que j'ai pas fait exprès… Je te jure…

- T'as fait quoi bordel ? T'as cassé ma voiture ? Non pas ma voiture s'il te plait ! Tu as quand même pas fracasse ma voiture ! Je t'en supplie !

- Je sors avec August.

Sebastian avait lâché sa phrase rapidement en se tordant les mains. Blaine, parti dans ses délires, n'avait pas compris la phrase.

- Hein ? Quoi t'as tué un russe ? Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Je SORS avec August !

Sebastian avait presque hurlé cette phrase et Blaine l'avait entendu et s'était figé comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Il s'arrêta de parler et fixa Sebastian incrédule.

- Dit moi que c est pas le August qui a brise le cœur de mon copain. Dit le moi Seb.

- Je suis désolé Blaine. Je ne le savais pas quand je l'ai rencontré. Il était beau et on a couché ensemble et je suis tombé amoureux…

- De August ! Le August, s'énerva Blaine, Le type qui m'a cassé la gueule!

- Mais il regrette je t'assure. Pardonnez-lui, je t'en supplie… Je veux qu'il vienne à Noël…

- Non hors de question. Kurt va te tuer s'il apprend pour vous deux. Déjà que moi je me retiens parce que t'es mon meilleur ami. Comment t'a osé nous mentir ?

- Mais je voulais pas te créer des problèmes, chuchota Seb le cœur serré, Blainey pardonne lui et pardonne moi… Je suis toujours Seb. Ton meilleur ami.

- Et tu sors avec un mauvais gars !

Sebastian ferma les yeux et murmura d'une voix agressive.

- Je t'ai rien dit quand tu es sorti avec ce connard de Scott. Je t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu étais heureux ! Je voulais tout bonheur. Je t'ai rien dit quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Kurt et à me délaissé. J'ai accepté ton amour alors accepte un peu le mien ! J'aime August et je veux l'inviter à cette soirée !

- J'espère que tu auras de bons arguments pour convaincre Kurt, que tu ne lui as pas menti. Bonne chance… lâcha juste Blaine.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte laissant son meilleur ami seul. Sebastian soupira et regarda la porte : "Allez à nous deux Hummel" pensa t-il avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce.

Sebastian se tenait devant Kurt, Quinn et Blaine les mains dans le dos fixant le sol. Kilian était allez faire les courses avec son nouveau tonton Puck. Sebastian avait décidé de le dire tout de suite et ne pas se défiler. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pour August.

- Attends je n'ai pas bien compris, lança Quinn, tu sors avec August l'ex de Kurt qui a défiguré Blaine depuis des semaines?

- Euh…oui, répondit Sebastian en évitant le regard de Kurt, je suis désolé… J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt. C'est juste tout est allé si vite…

Blaine pressait la main de Kurt de peur qu'il s'énerve. Il ne savait absolument pas comment Kurt allait réagir mais il ne voulait pas avoir à prendre parti pour son copain ou son ami.

Soudain, alors que Seb voulait disparaitre tellement il était gêné, Kurt se leva lâchant la main de Blaine. Il s'avança vers Sebastian, qui avait extrêmement peur et se mit devant lui. Et là, surprenant tout le monde, il prit Seb dans ses bras et déclara.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, Sebastian, vraiment.

- Euh. Merci Kurt.

- Merci à toi de me l'avoir dit. J'espère qu'August te rend amoureux et heureux.

Blaine souriait derrière eux. Kurt avait toujours la bonne réaction. Et lui il réagissait toujours comme un abruti. Il se leva, lui aussi, et se rajouta à l'étreinte. Parce que Kurt le rendais vraiment meilleur. Quinn vint elle aussi en disant :

- Allez câlin familial !

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre encore plus guimauve. Le prochain c'est un chapitre un peu spécial. Il sera publié assez vite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous.**

**J'espère que comme moi vous vivez sur un petit nuage depuis la meilleure demande en mariage au monde.**

**Ce chapitre est axe sur quelques retrouvailles et le prochain c'est le réveillon.**

**La fin approche :)**

* * *

Noël approchait maintenant à grands pas. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la grande fête. Tout le monde était impatient surtout Kilian, Clara, Nathalia, Lucas et Selena. Les petits attendaient le père Noël sagement ne faisant pas d'histoire. Chaque personne avait trouvé ses cadeaux pour tout le monde. Ils préparaient maintenant la maison Finnchel à la fête du réveillon qui se préparait.

Ils étaient donc tous chez les Hudson à travailler. Rachel et Kurt organisait tout pour que ce soit parfait. Ils couraient partout dictant les ordres. Finn s'occupait de sa fille tout en vérifiant que les parents avaient pris le bon avion. La petite Sarah gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de son papa.

Puck, fidèle à lui-même, jouait à courir après les enfants dans le jardin. Tous les amis du Finn et Rachel serait là, demain soir. Ils avaient tous décidé de passer le réveillon avec leurs amis et le lendemain chez eux. Quinn faisait la cuisine en compagnie des filles de Nick et Jeff (aussi invité bien sûr !). Tout le monde se trouva une occupation.

Blaine était accroupi près d'un mur ou une fresque avait été peinte sur une immense toile. Il devait finir de mettre de la peinture et du vernis dessus. La neige lui arrivait au chevilles mais il avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait une casquette à l'envers pour se protéger au cas où, de la neige qui lui arriverait sur la figure, un vieux pantalon baggy avec un t-shirt peint par les enfants. Il n'avait aucune protection contre l'hiver mais il avait de la peinture sur le visage. Les enfants l'avaient attaqué, il y a quelques minutes pour peindre son visage. Néanmoins ce visage était ravi.

Kurt arriva derrière lui et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, seul endroit où la peinture était inexistante.

- Alors chéri ? Tu y arrives ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait pas si froid. Au pire tu pourras me réchauffer.

Kurt sourit et regarda sa montre. Il força Blaine à se lever et lui lâcha:

- Ton cadeau de noël va arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Tu m'offres un cadeau de noël avant noël ? Kurt tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Chéri je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu me fasses confiance.

- D'accord… Je te fais toujours confiance de toute façon bébé.

Blaine ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la voix de Kurt. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir son cadeau de noël. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que Kurt lui avait offert mais ça devait être un très grand cadeau puisqu'il était livré. Genre un piano un truc comme ça…

Ils allèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et Blaine n'entendit que le souffle de Kurt. Le silence emplissait la pièce.

- Blaine tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent

- Ok...Mais...

- Surprise ! crièrent des personnes quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Blaine fut surpris quand il vit les personnes et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait les Warblers, dix ans plus tard tous avec leurs uniformes. Wes, David, jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, Hunter (on va dire qu'il est gentil). Ils étaient tous là devant lui souriants. Il y avait aussi Arthur Karofsky dans un coin avec ses enfants et son frère. Mais celui qui retenu l'attention de Blaine fut cet homme au milieu.

Il était plutôt grand avec des cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en arrière. Sa barbe brune marquait le contour de sa bouche. Blaine le fixa et c'est dans son regard gris qu'il le reconnu.

- Coop ? C'est bien toi ?

- Hey petit frère.

Blaine trembla et ce fut Cooper qui s'avança et prit son petit frère dans les bras. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement alors que les Warblers sautaient tout autour d'eux. Cela faisait de longues années, que Blaine n'avait pas serré son frère contre lui et entendu les bêtises de ses amis.

Il rompit l'étreinte et demanda à Cooper:

- Et les parents ils savent ? Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Les parents savent pas et je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. Il l'a fait (Cooper désigna Kurt qui riait avec Arthur). C'est un super gars. Il m'a appelé un jour et j'ai accouru. Franchement tu as bien choisi ton homme mon Blainey.

- Oh...Il est génial oui. Et toi tu es marié je suppose ?

- Oui. Attends je vais te présenter ma femme (Il appela une femme et 3 enfants qui s avancèrent vers eux.) Lucie je te présente mon frère Blaine.

- Enchanté Blaine. Coop m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Enchanté...répondit Blaine la voix étranglée d'émotions.

- Et voici mes deux filles et mon garçon. Thalia qui a quinze ans, Yvan qui a treize ans, et Julie dix ans. Les enfants, voilà votre tonton Blaine !

Blaine fit connaissance pour la première fois avec les membres de sa famille. C'était le plus beau cadeau de noël de tous les temps. Il était là heureux avec sa famille, absolument tous ses amis, même les Warblers qui dansaient dans le salon, son fils, et son merveilleux copain.

Il alla d'ailleurs lui donner un baiser passionné pour le remercie de ce magnifique cadeau. Kurt était aussi heureux et il alla parler à Rachel dans le jardin.

Mais quand il fut dans le jardin, un voiture se gara et ses occupants en sortirent provoquant un hoquet de surprise de la part de Kurt et aussi de Rachel.

Rachel recula doucement et appela discrètement Blaine et Finn avec un geste de la tête.

Devant eux, se tenaient Sebastian et August main dans la main. Kurt se sentit bizarre quand il vit son ex sourire tendrement à Seb qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Ils s avancèrent vers Kurt un peu gêné. August restait un peu en retrait observant le regard de son meilleur ami.

Sebastian vit que son homme était pour la première fois apeuré et lui pressa un peu plus la main. Puis ils arrivèrent près de Rachel et Kurt.

- Bonjour, commença Seb, On s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide…

- Et qui vous dit qu'on a besoin de vous, lâcha Kurt froidement.

- Kurt...chuchota Blaine, Mon cœur calme toi.

- Sebastian et...August, s'étrangla Rachel. Les garçons, c'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je vais lui éclater sa tête. grogna Finn.

- Essaie pour voir ! répondit Seb.

- Seb calme toi ! cria Blaine.

- August...lâcha Kurt en s'approchant de lui, je t'ai pardonné tu sais ? Tout. Et je sais que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu as trouvé ta moitié enfin je l'espère. Mais partir sans dire au revoir c'est n'est pas une attitude d'homme (Et oui et oui je retiens les répliques de Glee. C'est une réplique de Rachel épisode 4 saison 4) Tu aurais pu discuter au lieu de t'enfuir !

- Mais Kurt tu aimais déjà Blaine !

- Et qui te dis que j'avais pas besoin de mon meilleur ami ?

Les deux amis se firent face leurs yeux ancres dans ceux de l'autre. Puis August se détendit et lâcha tristement:

-Je suis désolé…Pardonne moi. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je t'en prie Kurt pardonne moi j'ai été stupide.

- Ça oui tu l'as été !

- Kurt. Écoute moi. Tu vois l'homme qui est à mes côtés. Il ne t'a pas remplacé ne le pense pas. Il a juste pris la place de l'amour. Mais mon amitié t'appartiendra toujours. Je te le jure.

Kurt ne répondit rien et il prit August dans les bras retrouvant son ami. Après l'avoir serre dans les bras, il fit un sourire à Sebastian. Finn grommelait dans son coin et Rachel pleurait à chaude larmes devant ce spectacle. Blaine lui regardait l'homme de sa vie fièrement les bras croisées .Il croisa le regard d'August et ce dernier vint lui serrer la main en lui glissant:

- Désolé pour t'avoir frappé.

- Pas grave. J'espère que tu es heureux avec Seb.

- Je te souhaite pareil avec Kurt. Et si tu le blesse je te tue. Vraiment.

Blaine sourit faiblement et quand il se retrouva près de Kurt il attrapa automatiquement sa main .Ils étaient tous là, heureux. Kilian arriva en courant et son père le mis sur ses épaules. La famille était réunie. Blaine se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Kurt mais il entendit Rachel hurler:

- Kurt ! Ton père arrive dans quelques minutes !

Blaine pensa que sa vie avait certainement été trop courte. Il fallait malheureusement qu'il s'explique avec Burt Hummel. Cela n'allait pas être facile...

Blaine se sentit défaillir à l'idée de rencontrer ceux qui avaient élevés Kurt et Finn. Il eut soudain une envie de vomir et lâcha la main de Kurt pour croiser les doigts. Kurt le vit et tandis que tout le monde rentraient à l'intérieur à cause du froid, il resta dehors avec Blaine. Ce dernier vérifiait que Kilian était bien rentré et nerveusement il tapa du pied.

- Blaine ? Calme chéri. Mon père est pas un monstre je t'assure !

- Mais s'il m'accepte pas... En plus August est la ! Et s'il préférait August?

- Blaine ! le coupa Kurt.

Il attrapa le visage du plus petit et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui dit ensuite d'une voix douce.

- Blaine tu es mon copain maintenant. Et je pense… Enfin tu vois, on a cette alchimie entre nous que je n'ai jamais eue avec quelqu'un, même avec August. Mon père me connait. Quand il te verra, il saura que tu es celui qui me fait rire, qui me charme, qui me réconforte, qui me force à chanter avec lui les Disney, qui se réveille à mes côtés. Il saura que toi et moi, on s'est trouvé. Et je ne sais pas comment nous appelé mais on est plus que de simples copains. On est NOUS.

-Oh...Kurt je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi Blaine Anderson.

Blaine embrassa tendrement Kurt avant de s'apercevoir qu'une voiture venant de se garer. Quatre personnes en sortirent et instinctivement Blaine se détacha de Kurt.

Les premières personnes qu'il distingua furent deux hommes discutant avec force et geste. Il les regarda sans savoir qu'ils étaient. Kurt pour l'aider lui murmura :

- C'est Leroy et Hiram Berry.

- Les pères de Rachel ?

- Oui. Ils sont...spéciaux...

- Kurt ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça va bien ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ? Blaine je suppose (Hiram parla rapidement sans s'arrêter)

- Hiram ! laisse le un peu!

- Mais Leroy…

- Hiram tu vas laisser mon gamin tranquille oui !

Blaine tressaillit au son de la voix de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Kurt. Ils n'avaient que leur regard en commun. Il portait une casquette de football et une longue chemise à carreaux. Une petite bonne femme arriva derrière lui et lui prit la main. Elle avait le même visage ovale que Finn et les mêmes yeux aussi. Elle avait l'aire gentille mais l'homme le regardait un peu durement. Les Berry s'éclipsèrent en vitesse laissant Kurt sauter dans les bras de son père.

- Papa ! Ça va le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Ça a été. Et puis j'avais deux radios à l'arrière. Ces deux Berry chantent vraiment vraiment beaucoup, rit Burt.

- Comme leur fille d'ailleurs, lui répondit gaiement Kurt avant de se tourner vers Carole, Ça va Carole ? Tu vas voir la petite Sarah à bien grandi et c'est un ange!

- Je lui ai acheté des affaires ! Il faut que tu me dises que c'est bien. Viens voir !

Blaine n'avait pas parlé depuis les retrouvailles. Il s'était mis à l'écart feignant de surveiller Kilian par la fenêtre. Il sursauta quand Burt l'interpella.

- Tu dois être Blaine non ?

- Euh…Oui c'est moi.

- Je suis Burt Hummel gamin.

- Enchanté Monsieur Hummel, récita Blaine poliment en lui serrant la main.

- Juste Burt petit. Alors c'est toi qui fais sourire mon fils comme ça.

- Je crois oui… Enfin peut-être… hésita Blaine

- Tu dois être un bon garçon. J'espère que tu iras loin avec Kurt.

Blaine se détendit et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Burt se racla la gorge et lâcha.

- Si tu lui fais du mal tu feras la rencontre de mon fusil.

"Blaine allez c'est ton moment" pensa l'homme en serrant les poings pour se donner du courage. Il inspira et dit à Burt:

- Burt. Je vous promets que jamais je ne blesserai Kurt. Il est toute ma vie maintenant. Avec lui je me sens si vivant. Je reprends le gout à la vie. Il est merveilleux vous savez ? Vous l'avez drôlement bien élevé. Il est si drôle, sensible, intelligent. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer entre nous mais je peux vous assurer que je le chérirai et l'aimerai autant que je le pourrai. Faites-moi confiance.

Burt plissa les yeux et finalement attrapa Blaine par les épaules et l'étreignit vivement. Puis il dit:

- Allons voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je veux aller voir ma petite fille.

Blaine sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Kurt. Finalement sa journée avait été géniale. Le réveillon allait vraiment être grandiose !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**

**Et je viens de commencer une troisième fic nommée « Avec le temps »^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Saluuuut tout le monde. **

**Un chapitre que j'attendais impatiemment j'espère qu'il sera bien. **

**Mise à part c'est bientôt la fin ^^ ça me fait bizarre. **

**Bref je vous laisse profiter du klaiiiine ! ! ! ! !  
**

* * *

Sebastian se réveilla tôt en ce matin de vingt-quatre décembre. Il ne put pas bouger car August avait posé sa tête sur son torse et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il observa son ange blond quelques instants sans le réveiller pour autant.

Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments comme ceux qu'il partageait avec August. Cette sensation de vide qui arrivait dès qu'il n'était pas avec August. Ce sentiment qu'il était perdu quand il ne tenait pas sa main. Ce besoin de se perdre dans ses yeux. Cette envie de l'embrasser toute la journée.

Il voulait se réveillé tous les jours dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour toutes les nuits, l'aimer toute sa vie. Est-ce que Sebastian devenait un pauvre romantique ? Certainement, mais il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait jamais été question de plan cul entre eux. Non ils étaient bien plus que ça. Entre eux c'était l'attraction passionnelle. Entre eux c'était le délire. La ligne de cocaïne. Entre eux c'était l'amour violent. Entre eux c'était comme si leur corps, leurs âmes, leurs esprits souffraient quand ils n'étaient pas à cote.

Sebastian adorait tous les défauts d'August au même titre que ses qualités. Il adorait sa possessivité. Cette lueur dans ses yeux bleus qui criait: _Tu es à moi_. Sebastian aimait cette idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. D'être lié à ce merveilleux homme. De savoir que ce bel homme, intelligent, qui le fixait était son copain.

Sebastian ne se l'avouait pas mais il était profondément amoureux de cet homme. Peut-être qu'August était l'homme de sa vie. Son futur mari. Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il profitait de chaque seconde passe avec lui.

Il se leva discrètement et s'habilla en silence dans la pièce. Alors qu'il passait une chemise de son homme sur lui, il entendit un sifflement.

- Mon dieu comment j'ai pu sortir avec un type aussi sexy.

- Chéri tu m'as fait peur, chuchota Seb en sursautant.

- T'es magnifique j'y peux rien. J'aime te voir le matin.

- Et moi qui ne faisais pas de bruits.

- J'arrive pas à dormir sans Toi.

Sebastian sourit et s'agenouilla sur le lit où August s'était redressé pour contempler son copain. Sebastian l'embrassa puis se laissa aller contre le torse d'August. Alors il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, à câliner son copain, il avait une tâche importante à faire. Il essaya de se relever mais August le tira un peu plus à lui.

- August. Je dois y aller Blaine m'attends.

- Alors comme ça tu t'habilles pour Blaine ?

- Gust commence pas ! Je m'habille pour toi.

- Et tu m'abandonne pour aller voir Blaine, râla August.

- August ! Arrête-toi tout de suite. Je vais préparer ton cadeau de noël. J'y vais quand je reviens tu t'es calmé s'il te plait !

- Chéri...

Seb sortit de la pièce n'accordant aucun autre regard à son homme. August se calmerai et tout irait bien dans quelques heures. Pour l'instant il devait aller voir si le cadeau d'August était fin prêt.

- Papa ? On va où ?

- Retrouver Tonton Seb mon chéri, lui répondit Blaine.

Kilian était perché sur ses épaules et jouait avec le bonnet de son père. Ils marchaient dans les rues enneigées de New York.

- Papa ? Kurt il est beaucoup fâché ?

- Non Kilian…Ce n'est rien...

- Vous vous êtes disputes ce matin...

- Bonhomme oublie ça. Kurt était stressé.

Blaine ferma les yeux en se remémorant la dispute de ce matin. Kurt était en train de préparer le réveillon et Blaine l'avait un peu embêté en le distrayant et en se moquant de son organisation. Puis Blaine avait mis sur l'organisation un petit : Cadeau Kurt. Et Kurt avait voulu savoir ce que c'était pour organiser. Et ils s'étaient engueulés. Pour une bêtise.

Blaine s'était excusé mais Kurt ne lui avait rien dit et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Blaine craignait que son cadeau ce soir ne lui plaise pas.

- Papa ! Y à tonton Seb là-bas !

- J'ai vu. (Blaine alla saluer son meilleur ami) Hey Seb ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué !

- Pas très dormi, dit Seb en cueillant Kilian dans ses bras.

- Oh…Alors tu as le "truc" ?

- Oui tout va bien. A part que je me suis dispute avec August ce matin.

- Papa il s'est dispute avec Kurt ! Annonça haut et fort Kilian.

Blaine sourit et fit signe à Seb de ne pas poser de questions. Puis il dit à Kilian

- Bonhomme tu veux qu'on appelle Tata ?

- Oui tonton Puck ! Il fait que des bêtises !

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire et continuèrent à marcher.

Le réveillon était fin prêt. Tout le monde se préparait pour se rendre à la demeure des Hudson. Dans l'appartement de Blaine, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde se marchait dessus. Puck et Quinn ainsi que Kilian regardait la télévision. Burt et Carole discutait avec Seb et August. Les deux hommes s'étaient vite réconciliés car August ne voulait pas que Seb soit triste le jour de Noel. Alors il s'était excuse.

Blaine en revanche n'avait pas encore eu de réconciliation. Il était dans sa chambre et essayait de nouer une cravate mais il n'arrivait à rien avec le stress qui montait. Il ne vit pas que Kurt était arrivé avant que celui-ci se place devant et l'aida à faire son nœud.

Blaine ne dit rien dévorant Kurt du regard. Il était magnifique. Il portait un costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et un slim bleu et noir qui le moulait parfaitement. Ses chaussures étaient blanches comme sa chemise.

Blaine posa son front sur celui de Kurt et lui chuchota :

- Tu es magnifique mon amour. Tu es le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Désolé pour tout à l'heure je suis un abruti.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Blaine hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas mettant de la distance entre lui et Kurt. Soudain Kurt l'attrapa par la main et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ce fut le son des pas qui les firent arrêter leur baiser amoureux. Kurt, qui avait le souffle coupe et les joues rougies, partit vers la porte main dans la main avec Blaine.

La maison des Hudson était splendide. Décorée de guirlandes géantes, et multicolores. Kurt et Rachel avait changé la maison : C'était vraiment magnifique. Le salon était aménagé d'une immense table et d'un buffet géant avec une scène devant. Il était convenu que tous les enfants mangeraient dans la cuisine en vitesse puis iraient dans la chambre d'amis aménagé pour qu'ils y dorment. Pour qu'ils ne voient pas la distribution des cadeaux des adultes.

Blaine posa Kilian à la cuisine et lui expliqua l'organisation.

- Kil. Tu vas rester avec Brittany et Tina pour manger. Mais regardes-y à plein d'autres enfants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Papa. Il faut que Papa Kurt soit content du Noël.

- Papa Kurt ? s'étrangla Blaine avant de se reprendre et de dire, Je t'aime mon bébé. Je viendrais te faire un bisou ce soir.

Blaine embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front et rejoignit Finn qui parlait avec un homme que Blaine ne connaissait pas. Il apprit qu'il se nommait William Schuester et qu'il avait été le professeur de Kurt et de ses amis au lycée. Il discuta avec cet homme qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme enseignant quand il était jeune. Puis il salua son frère avec une étreinte chaleureuse. Rachel avait déjà mis de la musique et des invités dansaient au milieu de la pièce. La soirée passa assez vite. Les invités étaient libres de discuter, de manger, de fêter. Blaine adorait cette soirée mais il manquait une petite chose. La musique ralentit et il ne resta que des couples au centre de la pièce. Blaine fonça vers Kurt lui mit les mains sur les yeux se fichant qu'il parlait avec Sam.

- Bel inconnu tu m'accorde cette danse ?

- Si vous êtes Colby Melvin * je dis oui de suite !

- Kurt !

- Allez boude pas grand bêta t'es aussi beau.

Kurt entraîna Blaine sur la piste et se colla à lui. Les deux amoureux dansèrent un slow si fichant que tout le monde les regardait. Blaine murmura à l'oreille de Kurt:

- Je t'aime tellement Kurt. Tu peux pas savoir. Tu m'as sauvé. Si je pouvais je resterais avec toi toute la nuit à danser. Tu es mon Étoile. Tu me guide chaque jour que Dieu fait. Tu sais on est une famille maintenant. Kilian t'appelles Papa.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr Kurt. Tu ne vois à quel point tu es parfait mais moi si.

- Mon dieu Blaine Anderson tu es le meilleur copain de tous les temps.

Blaine l'embrassa furtivement et ils finirent leur danse. Puis Blaine sourit à Kurt et sauta sur la scène vite rejoins par Finn, Nick, Puck et Sebastian.

- Hey tout le monde ! On est ici pour chanter une chanson. C'est pour tous les amoureux alors venez danser mais plus particulières pour les personnes qu'on chérit. Elles se reconnaitront.

(Your song commence)

Puck commença de sa voix rauque tout en regardant Quinn au loin. Parce qu'elle le rendait meilleure.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if i did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

_**C'est assez marrant, ce sentiment en moi  
Je ne suis pas de ceux qui savent dissimuler facilement  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais, bon sang, si j'en avais  
J'achèterais une grande maison dans laquelle on pourrait vivre tous les deux**_

Nick prit la relève en souriant tendrement au Blond assis à la table.

If i was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best i can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

_**Si j'étais sculpteur, mais encore une fois, je ne le suis pas  
Ou un homme qui fait des potions dans un spectacle ambulant  
Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire  
Mon cadeau est ma chanson, et celle-ci est pour toi**_

Finn chanta pour la femme qu'il aimait depuis ses 16 ans. Cette magnifique femme.

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that i put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_**Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson  
Elle est peut-être simple, mais maintenant qu'elle est faite  
J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas  
J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que j'exprime par les mots  
Combien la vie est merveilleuse quand tu es au monde**_

Seb prit le micro et fixa August dans l'assemblée juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while i wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

_**Je me suis assis sur le toit et ai enlevé la mousse  
Eh bien quelques vers m'ont pas mal énervé  
Mais le soleil a été assez bon pendant que j'écrivais cette chanson  
C'est pour les gens comme toi qui le gardent allumé**_

Blaine finit la chanson en chantant pour son âme sœur. Pour le seul qui le comprenne, parce qu'il voulait passer tous ces réveillons avec lui.

So excuse me forgetting but these things i do  
You see i've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what i really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

_**Alors excuse-moi si j'oublie, mais c'est le genre de choses qui m'arrivent,  
Tu vois, j'ai oublié s'ils étaient verts ou bleus  
Enfin bon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que  
Tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vus**_

Les chanteurs finirent leur morceau sous les applaudissements. Blaine reprit la parole juste après :

- Je sais qu'on devrait tous s'offrir des cadeaux au court de la semaine ou demain. Et je sais que vous avez toute votre organisation mais Seb et moi on voudrait dire quelques mots.

- Voilà, reprit Seb, August je veux te dire quelques mots devant tout le monde. Je sais que, je ne suis pas un romantique et que mon cadeau t'attend ce soir, tout le monde le sait. Mais je veux te dire que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je t'aime profondément. Tu es juste incroyable. Je veux profiter de ma vie avec toi. Mon chéri je t'aime. Et je voulais que tu le saches.

August pleurait et se leva pour embrasser son homme devant tout le monde. Sebastian lui montra ensuite le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire sur sa clavicule. On y lisait : _August always and forever._

August reçut aussi un collier où il était marqué : _Love you S+A_.

Blaine sourit devant se débordement d'amour et de romantisme de la part de son meilleur ami et reprit la parole:

- Maintenant je voudrais chanter une chanson pour l'homme de ma vie dans la pièce. Parce que quand je suis loin de toi, je suis loin de moi, Kurt. Mon cœur t'appartient et je veux te chanter une chanson qui te dira à quel point tu es magnifique.

(Words commence)

I could write and books in my sleep, without thinking too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days,  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways

I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own  
But everything changes now that you're mine  
And all of my words are left behind  
Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words

Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate  
Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?  
But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you  
But everything changes now that you're mine  
All of my words are left behind  
Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words

There's only so many different ways  
There's only so many only old cliches  
That I can do, so what can I do,  
Tell me what can I do

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you  
I've never been good with words

Kurt tremblait tellement il était ému. Blaine lui sourit tendrement et lui offrit son cadeau : un voyage à Paris et une photo où on y voyait Kurt, Kilian et Blaine tous souriants comme si Kilian était leur fils.

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de l'homme et le serra contre lui.

- C'était le meilleur réveillon de ma vie Blaine Merci.

ccccccccccccccccCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccc

Le réveillon était maintenant passé. Tout le monde avait eu un merveilleux moment et avait repris les habitudes du quotidien. Blaine travaillait toujours au magasin en compagnie de Kurt et de Puck. Et aussi de Jennifer et de Thomas, qui avaient laissé leur jalousie de côté. Sebastian avait acheté le fameux appartement avec August et ils vivaient leur amour passionnellement. Rachel était remontée sur la scène car Finn s'occupait de Sarah. Nick et Jeff continuait à vivre leur vie de famille en n'arrêtant pas de parler d'un troisième enfant. Quinn avait réussi à surmonter ses angoisses avec Puck qui était pour elle le meilleur des hommes. Elle prévoyait d'emménager avec lui mais pour l'instant elle continuait de vivre avec Tina et Mike. Mercedes et Sam étaient partis Los Angeles tout comme Cooper et sa famille. Santana et Brittany continuaient a élever Selena et Lucas, fières de leur familles. Les Warblers étaient tous repartis mais ils appelaient souvent Blaine tout comme David et Arthur Karofsky.

Blaine préparait son voyage à Paris. Il avait hâte d'y être et de profiter de cette belle ville avec son amoureux. Les valises étaient prêtes depuis quelques jours et ils devaient partir dans trois jours.

Blaine faisait le ménage dans l'appartement. Kurt louait son ancien appartement car il vivait plus dans celui de Blaine et Kilian.

Le bouclé avait mis un peu de musique car l'endroit était vide. Kurt faisait les courses avec Kilian et lui avait pour tâche de ranger et nettoyer leur havre de paix. Ses cheveux étaient toujours follement boucles mais il avait rase sa barbe. Il portait un jogging et son t-shirt Best Dad Ever.

Alors qu'il hurlait la chanson "Raise your glass", il entendit toquer à la porte. Il n'éteignit pas la radio car ça devait être Kurt et Kilian ou bien Quinn. Il se rendit à la porte en sifflotant et l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit la personne en face de lui.

L'homme devant lui était grand et très maigre. Il était habille d'un costume anthracite avec de fines rayures. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau plaques en arrière et gelés. Ses yeux ambre étaient rieurs et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire.

- Salut Blaine.

- Oh mon dieu...Scott ?

- Ben alors Blainey, tu me laisse pas entrer ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ?

Blaine parut affolé et hocha difficilement la tête.

- Si bien sûr...Entre Scott. Vas t'assoir sur le canapé. Tu veux un café ?

- Noir. Merci.

Blaine essaya de contrôler ses tremblements. Revoir Scott après sept ans lui donnait la nausée. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour affronter Scott. Si seulement Kurt était là...

Il revint dans le salon avec la tasse de café fumante.

Scott était debout et observait les photos sur le mur près de la télévision. Il dut sentir la présence de Blaine car il lui dit sans se retourner:

- Elles sont magnifiques tes photos.

- Merci. C'est mon mur des souvenirs. Une idée de mon copain...

- A ton copain... C'est le grand châtain à côté de toi ?

- Oui c'est Kurt. Il est génial.

- Je vois, murmura Scott avant de se retrouver.

Il s'assit sur le canapé dans un mouvement gracieux tel un félin et commença à siroter son cafe. Blaine resta debout en face de son ex-mari.

- Tu fais quoi ici Scott ?

- Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Blaine Thomas.

- C'est Anderson pas Thomas, répondit Blaine en serrant les dents, réponds moi ! Tu fais quoi chez moi !

- Je viens passer du temps avec mon mari et mon fils bien sûr.

Scott était debout maintenant et s'approchait dangereusement de Blaine. Ce dernier était collé au mur et de la sueur perlait a son front.

- Mon Blaine...Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours incapable de me résister. Si je le voulais on pourrait baiser comme des bêtes dans cette pièce. (De sa main il caressa le torse de Blaine).Je parie que tu rêves que je te prenne la contre ton mur. Ton copain doit être encore un peu prude. Alors que souvient toi on faisait l'amour partout. Et ça (Scott posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Blaine) Cela m'appartiendra toujours.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Scott, grogna Blaine.

- Tu es rebelle mon chéri. J'aime ça.

Scott ne laissa pas le temps à Blaine de réfléchir et passa une main sous son t-shirt et l'autre commença à presser sous entrejambe. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou. Blaine réagit au quart de tour et repoussa violemment Scott.

- Mais ça va pas connard ! Attends tu veux qu'on couche ensemble devant la photo de mon copain. Mais tu as perdu la tête !

- Blaine…On sait tous que ton copain n'est pas capable de satisfaire tes besoins d'homme. Regarde toi tu bandes alors que je n'ai fait que t'embrasser.

- Ma vie sexuelle me convient très bien ! T'es un brave connard Scott. Tu me quittes, m'abandonnant avec une alliance et un bébé. Puis tu reviens et tu veux me baiser !

Scott n'apprécia pas l'insulte et sauta au cou de Blaine. Il lui enserra la gorge et lui frappa la tête contre le mur.

- Ecoute-moi Blaine. J'ai décidé que j'allais te baiser je vais le faire. Et tu crieras tellement mon nom que ton copain tu l'oublieras. Bien j emmènerais Kilian avec moi. Le fils et son père. Et toi tu n'auras plus rien.

- Tu n'es pas le père de Kilian. Son père c'est Kurt, Rétorqua Blaine

Scott attrapa Blaine au t-shirt et le jeta sur le canapé. Puis il s'agenouilla sur lui et lui murmura :

- Kurt… Je suis sur qu'il hurle bien aussi. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de le trouver. T'imagine Blaine, moi attachant ton Kurt au lit et le baiser toute la nuit. Imagine-toi,-moi m'enfonçant en lui. Et lui hurler comme une salope mon prénom. Et toi tu peux rien faire.

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée. Il supplia Scott.

- Ne touche pas à Kurt. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-le.

- Au si je vais le toucher. Et il va aimer ça Blaine. Parce que tu n'es qu'un paumé. Un looser. Et tu sais quoi je suis sûr que Kilian sera un bon coup dans dix ans. Je suis sur qu'il sera content que son père lui apprennes la vie.

- Scott c'est ton fils. Laisse-le. Je t'en supplie. Fais ta petite affaire avec moi mais laisse Kurt et Kilian.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire Blaine. Dit-le !

- Fais-moi l'amour Scott, s'étrangla Blaine.

Scott sourit sadiquement et commença à enlever sa veste. Puis il se releva et dans un geste violent il cassa la photo montrant Blaine et Kurt. Puis il vint tranquillement vers Blaine sortant une ficelle de sa poche. Puis il noua les poings de Blaine au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu vois Blaine ? Voilà où est ta place. Tu es mon jouet comme tu l'as été pendant des années. Et toi qui croyais que j'étais amoureux ! Quel crétin. Je restais avec toi juste parce que tu me suçais ou je voulais et quand je voulais. Et d'ailleurs quand je te trompais c'était tellement bien de penser que tu m'attendais comme un con chez nous. Allez on va s'amuser comme avant là.

Scott commença avidement à déboutonner le pantalon de Blaine qui pleurait maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que Scott lui fasse ça. Il ne voulait pas tromper Kurt. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et tout irai bien. Mais la main sur son sexe était bien réelle. Tout comme la bouche de Scott sur son ventre nu maintenant…

Scott posa les lèvres sur l'entrejambe et à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Scott, surpris, se redressa pour se prendre un coup de poings de la part de Puck. Le basane attrapa Scott par le costume et le jeta dans l'entrée. Quinn, elle, courut pour aider Blaine.

- Connard, hurla Puck, Dégage vite avant que je fasse une connerie.

- Merde, ragea Scott, Blaine tu n'en a pas finis avec moi ! La prochaine fois tes amis ne seront pas là !

Puck s'énerva et poussa Scott hors de l'appartement puis jeta ses vêtements par la fenêtre.

Quinn était assise sur le canapé et avait détaché Blaine. Il s'était collé à elle et pleurait comme un enfant. Elle le berçait lui chuchotant que tout allait bien.

- Blaine... C'est bon je suis là... Scott est parti... Il ne peut plus te faire de mal...

- Il... Il... a dit qu'il m'enlèverai... Kilian.

- Chuut... Personne ne t'enlèvera Kilian, ni Kurt. Je te le promets. Noah, cheri, appelle Kurt ' il te plait il faut qu'il rapplique.

Noah hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone automatiquement.

ccccccccccccccccCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccc

- Attends Kilian. Deux minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Papa Kurt. Je reste devant la voiture pendant que tu charges les courses.

- T'es un champion mon Kilian.

Kurt se retourna et chargea les courses puis son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha un peu énervé d'être interrompu dans sa tâche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Puck !?

- Mec. Rentre à la maison tout de suite. On a un problème.

- De quoi ? Je comprends rien.

Soudain, Kurt entendit un grand crissement de pneu et il se retourna. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir fut une voiture qui fonça vers l'endroit où Kilian et lui se tenaient. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez proche du garçon pour le protéger. Dans un geste de désespoir, il lâcha son téléphone et se jeta vers le petit avant que la voiture ne les touche.

- Kilian !

Son cri fut noyé sous le choc des voitures.

* * *

**Me tuer pas ! ! ! ! ! !  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Je pleure toujours depuis cet épisode. Honnêtement j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes que je pouvais. Je pense que vous aussi.**

**Cette fiction est bientôt finie. Plus que 4 chapitres...**

**Je sais la dernière fois mon chapitre était pas vraiment cool mais celui-là est plus joyeux.**

**Merci à alf saturn (Mon Alex!), à justmoi59 (pour toute tes reviews),**

**I m a dinosaur (parce que tu suis la fiction depuis le début) et The Nymph'chris (parce que tu me fais marrer avec tes reviews^^)**

**Merci à ma beta et gros merci à mon frère jumeau Lucas qui pleure encore devant Glee (Mais faut pas le dire!)**

**Et enfin une dernière chose : merci à tous ceux qui lisent**

**Je vous laisse profiter du Klaine, du Sebgust. Et haïr Scott ^^**

* * *

- Où est mon fils ?! hurlait Blaine dans l'hôpital.

- Monsieur je comprends que vous soyez énervé...

- Énervé ? Je veux voir mon fils et mon copain ! Maintenant espèce de conne !

Blaine était devant le secrétariat de l'hôpital et hurlait sur l'employée assise à son bureau. L'hôpital l'avait appelé pour l'informer que son copain et son enfant avait eu un accident. Un voiture les avait percuté et le chauffeur n'avait pas été arrêté. Affolé Blaine avait couru à l'hôpital accompagné de tous ses amis.

Sebastian poussa légèrement Blaine et fit face à la secrétaire.

- Excusez la vulgarité de mon ami, mais la situation est légèrement dramatique. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve mon neveu et mon beau-frère ? Parce que si vous ne voulez pas, il n'y a problème. Vous aurez mes avocats sur le dos, dont mon copain et mon père, Charles Smythe.

August était mort de rire derrière Sebastian, bien que la situation ne soit pas à rire. Il n'y pouvait rien. Sebastian était toujours en train de faire le crétin et là il avait lâché son discours le plus sérieusement et le plus froidement du monde.

La secrétaire regarda les trois hommes comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

- Mais vous êtes tous gays ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

- Mais c'est pas vrai elle est trop conne ! s'écria Blaine.

- Mademoiselle, oui on est tous en couple et heureux, reprit August, mais le fils et le copain de mon ami ont eu un accident. Et vous ne savez pas où ils sont. Je vous en supplie, appelez les docteurs. Sinon je ne pourrai pas retenir mon ami.

- Mais...

- Bon c'est bon. Elle m'a soulé ! hurla Blaine, espèce de cruche tu vas me le donner ce numéro de chambre ! Je veux voir mon FILS ! Mon garçon a 7 ans et il est seul ! Et mon copain, et par copain j'affirme que c'est l'homme avec qui je couche, mon copain est je ne sais où. L'homme de ma vie et mon enfant sont peut-être en train de mourir et vous vous restez là à taper la discute ! Putain mais connasse tu vas me dire où ils sont !

Tout l'hôpital avait entendu le cri de Blaine. August ne riait plus mais il avait un petit rictus amusé aux lèvres. La secrétaire tremblait et ne put rien répondre. Blaine allait en remettre une couche lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir une femme d'environ son âge, grande et élégante, en blouse blanche. Il fronça les sourcils mais elle l'interpella la première.

- Monsieur Anderson, bonjour je suis docteur Alice Gauthier. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Ok...

La jeune femme les amena à un bureau où ils se partagèrent des chaises autour d'une modeste table grise. Alice commença alors à parler.

- Blaine calmez-vous. Je suis en charge de votre copain et de votre fils. Vous devez savoir que la voiture les as touché certes mais les dommages sont assez superficiels

- Merci... souffla Blaine

- Cependant. Je dois vous avertir. est dans un état de panique et de traumatisme. Et votre fils est...comment expliquer...plonger dans un sommeil artificiel.

Le silence se fit après l'annonce du docteur. Blaine commença à trembler de panique. Son bébé était plongé dans le coma... Il était un mauvais père... Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son fils... August vit que Blaine ne se sentait pas bien et se leva pour le calmer tandis que Sebastian questionnait Alice.

- Mais Docteur, il va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire, il va se réveiller ?

- Bien sûr. Calmez-vous messieurs... Il est dans le coma certes mais il va se réveiller je vous l'assure. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

- Merci. Blaine ? Tu as entendu ? Kil va bien.

- On peut aller voir Kurt maintenant, lâcha August.

Les trois garçons se levèrent automatiquement et suivirent Alice à travers le dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 2603. Blaine ouvrit la porte rapidement et courut à l'intérieur. La chambre était assez grande avec deux lits. Dans le premier, Blaine vit son garçon endormi, paisible et angélique. Kurt lui était assis à côté du lit, la tête près de Kilian.

Blaine sentit son cœur se briser à la vue des deux hommes de sa vie. Il vint lentement derrière Kurt et s'agenouilla pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Mon amour... Je suis la maintenant...

- C'est ma faute Blaine... pleura Kurt. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ton fils...

-Notre fils a eu un accident. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Kurt... Je suis là. Je t'aime et on va surmonter ça ensemble.

Kurt se retourna et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Blaine. Sebastian alla embrasser Kilian sur le front pendant qu'August regardait cette famille touchée par la peine. Quinn et Puck allaient arrivés et ils seraient aussi dévastés. Il observa Kurt qui avait des blessures sur le visage et il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il s'avança donc et demanda gentiment :

- Kurt...Tu as vu le conducteur ?

- C'est l'ex de Blaine... J'en suis certain. Il a été blessé lui aussi...

- Je vais le tuer celui-là, murmura Blaine en serrant Kurt contre lui.

- Moi d'abord, gronda August en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- August ! Non ! cria Seb en courant derrière lui.

Mais le blond était trop rapide. Il arracha la liste des chambres des mains d'Alice et courut dans les couloirs vers la chambre 2589. Les policiers n'étaient pas encore arrivés donc August put ouvrir la porte et interrompre l'infirmier qui soignait Scott. L'homme était assez blessé vut que sa voiture avait percuté celle de Kurt. Il était tout égratigné, la tête en sang, et le bras tordu dans un angle anormal.

August poussa violemment l'infirmier.

- Partez. Je suis avocat. August Smythe (Seb arriva au moment où August mentait sur son nom). Laissez-nous.

- Euh... D'accord.

L'infirmier quitta la pièce et dès que la porte fut fermée, August donna un grand coup de poing à Scott. Celui-ci hurla de douleur mais son cri fut étouffé car August le prit à la gorge

- Ecoute-moi bien connard de mes deux. T'es es une ordure ! Tu as fait du mal à Blaine. Pendant des années et même tout à l'heure. Mais enculé t'a touché à Kurt ! Et à Kilian !

August frappa de nouveau Scott le faisant saigner du nez. Seb, complètement tétanisé, attrapa son copain et l'empêcha de frapper encore.

- August arrête ! Stop ! Lâche-le !

- Non ! Ce connard a osé toucher à son propre fils. Ce garçon est le plus adorable de tous les temps !

Scott partit dans un grand rire et fut arrêter car Sebastian le gifla.

August fut surpris et recula. Sebastian venait de frapper son ancien ami.

- Scott tu fermes ta gueule. Je t'ai jamais aimé même quand on avait 17 ans. T'es un salaud. Tu as osé faire du mal à celui que je considère comme mon frère et à mon adorable neveu. Mais surtout à Kurt. Kurt l'homme le plus gentil de la terre. Je ne m'énerverai pas mais si je ne tenais à personne, je te tuerai. Et ça je le jure. Alors maintenant on va se barrer. Mais on sera là à ton jugement. Et là connard, tu riras moins.

- Rien à battre de toi Smythe, cracha Scott. A propos tu ne leur as pas dit à quel point tu aimais que je te baise ? Tu n'as pas avoué à Blaine que t'avais couché avec son copain ? Et August sait que je t'ai pris et que t'a jouis comme une vierge ?

Ce fut trop pour August qui attrapa Scott, le leva et le plaqua au mur. Puis avec un des câbles, il commença à l'étrangler.

Des larmes de rages coulèrent de ses beaux yeux azur et se perdirent dans l'encolure de son t-shirt. Sebastian réagit assez vite et poussa son copain pour détacher Scott.

- August laisse le parler. Les flics arrivent la... S'il te plait je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça...

- Pourquoi ? Cette ordure le mérite !

- Moi je ne veux pas te voir derrière les barreaux. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'en prie... Je veux vivre ma vie normalement avec toi... Fais-moi confiance... Il va payer.

August lâcha prise et donna un dernier coup de pied à Scott avant de sortir de la chambre. Seb le suivit inquiet de sa réaction. Il le retrouva assis par terre dans le couloir vide, recroqueville sur lui-même. Il vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- C'est vrai Seb ?

- Non... Enfin si on a couché ensemble mais j'étais bourré... Et Blaine est au courant... Je t'assure August, je déteste Scott.

- Je ne... Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

- Calme toi mon chéri, répliqua Seb en l'embrassant, C'est fini maintenant... Plus personne ne nous fera du mal...

ccccccccccccccccCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccc

Dans la chambre, Blaine réconfortait toujours Kurt. La docteur était parti laissant un peu d'intimité au couple. Kurt racontait à présent avec émotion son accident. Blaine l'écoutait attentivement.

- Mais c'était quoi le gros problème dont parlait Puck ? Pourquoi je devais rentrer ?

- Rien, mentit Blaine

- Blaine... Raconte-moi s'il te plait...

- Non. Je vais pas faire ça. Oublie Kurt.

Kurt allait répliquer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux hommes. Un grand, robuste comme un bœuf et un deuxième plus vieux au visage aimable.

-Monsieur Anderson et monsieur Hummel ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Oui c'est nous, répondit Kurt.

- Je me présente : Agent Charleson et voici l'agent Matys. Nous sommes de la police. On doit vous poser quelques questions.

- Bien Monsieur Anderson, reprit l'agent Matys, Votre amie Quinn Fabray nous a appelés pour agression sexuelle. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?

- Pardon ? interrompit Kurt, Blaine c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Scott m'a agressé c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt je vais bien. Bien messieurs les policiers, je suis sûr que tout ce que vous a raconté Quinn est véridique.

- Pouvez-vous faire juste un résumé s'il vous plait ?

Blaine se raidit et se tourna un peu pour ne pas voir le regard de Kurt sur lui. Il commença ensuite son récit.

- Scott est venu chez moi et a... a essayé de me faire l'amour.

- Il a tenté de vous violer, Monsieur Anderson.

- Oh mon dieu..., chuchota Kurt. Et tu voulais me cacher ça ? Blaine ça va ? Raconte-moi.

- Calme-toi Kurt... Il a tenté c'est vrai mais Puck est arrivé à temps. Messieurs les policiers empêchez le de refaire du mal à ma famille.

Kurt se pencha et sans gêne embrassa Blaine à pleine bouche. Le baiser passionnel se prolongea et les policiers les regardaient mais ils s'en fichaient. Kurt voulait donner du courage à Blaine, l'aider à oublier Scott, le forcer à penser qu'il était un bon père puisque c'était la vérité. Blaine voulait aimer Kurt, le rendre heureux, lui dire qu'il était l'homme le plus parfait au monde.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser à bout de souffle et rougirent face aux regards des policiers. Kurt bafouilla tandis ce que Blaine s'excusait.

- Veuillez nous excuser...

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on voit un couple s'aimer Monsieur, lâcha l'agent Charleson.

Devant l'air étonné des deux amoureux, il dut rajouter :

- Ma fille est mariée à une autre femme. Et elles sont heureuses.

- Ben moi c'est ma belle-sœur, lança l'agent Matys.

Blaine comprit que Matys était le beau fils de Charleson. Kurt était surpris de rencontrer deux hommes parlé d'homosexualité sans gêne et sans violence.

Les agents commencèrent à discuter avec eux, principalement sur ce qui s'était passé avec Scott mais aussi de tout. Blaine et Kurt allaient continuer à parler avec les agents quand un bruit attira leur attention.

Comme un mouvement en provenance du lit. Blaine se retourna et se retrouva face à face à son petit garçon les yeux grands ouverts.

- Papa... J'ai faim tu peux me faire des crêpes ?

Blaine fondit en larmes et se jeta sur son fils pour le prendre contre lui. Il était vivant. Son petit garçon était vivant... Kurt vint et embrassa Kilian avec émotion. Les trois garçons réunis, les policiers purent s'éclipser.

ccccccccccccccccCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccc

- Mais bordel... Il fait quoi là ?marmonna Puck

- Calme il arrive... répondit August en buvant son café.

Ils étaient attablés dans un bar près de l'hôpital. Puck était nerveux mais August était au contraire très calme. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Ils aperçurent Blaine qui vint s'assoir avec eux. Il avait un grand sourire niais. August se redressa et commença tout de suite.

- Je vais pas y aller doucement... Je vais te demander une chose : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?

- Euh... August je me commande un café là.

- Je te parle avec Kurt.

- Et bien... Tu veux les détails de ma vie sexuelle avec Kurt ?

August ne répondit pas et sortit un petit écrin.

Blaine parut étonné et ouvrit l'écrin. La bague qu'avait achetée August pour Kurt y trônait.

- August ? Tu veux me demander en mariage ?

- Si je demande quelqu'un en mariage, ça sera Seb. Ça c'est pour toi. Je devais faire ma demande à Kurt avant... avant que je ne rencontre mon âme sœur.

- Oh...Merci mais...

- Mec c'est pas négociable, interrompit Puck. Tu meurs d'envie de te marier à Kurt. Vous êtes faits l'uns pour l'autre. Des âmes sœurs. Donc tu vas le demander en mariage avec cette bague.

- Il a raison, rajouta August. De plus nous voulons t'aider puis...

- Puis ?

- On veut organiser un triple mariage ! annonça fièrement Puck.

* * *

**Aloooooors ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ?**


End file.
